Kaibas Problem
by MissNetty
Summary: Seto Kaiba is at the top of his game at the ripe age of 26. With life settling down he has thrown himself into work once again. At least until a type A blonde bitch walks into his office and makes life a little more interesting. Will he fall in love and live happily? Or will she leave him to his solitary life... (Mature for swearing.. Lots of swearing)
1. Chapter 1: The Meeting

Hello! I'm Netty! The usual disclaimer is I do not own Yu-gi-oh, none of the story lines or characters.

But I did create my own character that stars in a love story with our ever favorite asshole Seto Kaiba.

Seto Kaiba is at the top of his game at the ripe age of 26. With life settling down he has thrown himself into work once again. At least until a type A blonde bitch walks into his office and makes life a little more interesting.

Will he fall in love? Will she leave him in the dust? A romantic of two aggressive personalities will unfold as you read!

15 minutes until Seto Kaiba's meeting began with a business representative from another company was going to walk through his door.

He really had no interest in the company, rather he was going to buy them out and sell it off for profit. Nicks Corporation was a simple construction company that he figured would sell for a good chunk of money.

"M-Mr. Kaiba?" His shy dark haired secretary poked her head into the lavish office.

"What do you want?"

"The representative called with a list of quick requirements before the meeting-"

"A list of what?" His voice rough with irratation, Kaiba looked away from his laptop to glare at the young girl.

"A u-um list sir.. She said she needs a cup of jasmine tea, pillows to lean against if she is sitting on a couch," She looks up to see him run his fingers through his hair. Great he was frustrated already. "And a timer to be set for the 30 minute consultation so she is not late to her next meeting."

"Did you just say _she_?" Kaiba looked at his secretary with mean blue eyes, " _SHE HAS REQUIREMENTS_?" He stood from his desk, and started to pace in front of the giant window that looked out over Domino.

 _Its a woman?! I hate business women, they try to use their sexuality to convince people to buy their bullshit.._

"Well, get the damn shit _she_ needs and get this over with" He watched the girl bow her head then scurry out. _Well fucking fantastic, this is going to be annoying._

Kaiba spent the time emailing Mokuba who was inbewteen medical classes at college and looking up Nicks Corp again. He could he hear murmuring outside by the secretary's desk and stood to greet the damn rep. He jumped at the sound of his door bursting open and a blonde pushing her way through.

"Hello Mr. Kaiba! I really don't have all the time in the world so lets get down to busniness shall we!" She sat on the couch in the middle of his office and leaned against the pillows placed carefully for her comfort. Kaiba twicthed in irritation as she made herself comfortable with papers and a tablet in her lap.

"It's nice to meet you miss...?" an eyebrow raised and a held out hand got her attention.

"Oh my apologies, my name is Kelly Nicks. I am one of the reps from the company, I don't mean to be rude but I do not shake hands." She brushed a strand of blonde hair from her purple eyes and went right to work. "I'm not sure what your interest in our small company is all of a sudden, but we are quite intrigued."

Kaiba just stared. What the hell? She didn't give him any room to start, she just chugged through. He watched her pull out packets as she explained the company, and took the time to study her. She had long hair that was in a tight fish tail braide that went to her waist and burning purple eyes.

She had a red dress on with a black blazer. If she stood up on what on what might be 4 inch pumps the skirt looked like it would barely cover her ass.

He watched her plump little lips move as she continued her pitch, noticing straight white teeth and perfect eye makeup bringing out her eyes.

She looked vaguely familiar.

"Ahem?"

 _Shit, I think she noticed._

"I appreciate all of this paper but I had an offer that your boss may be interested in," Kaiba quickly made eye contact and stumbled through his statement. She had a nice little body.

"Oh an offer? Well before you begin, my father decided to let you in on a project we are trying to complete." She shifted paper work from her bag and pulled out a new packet. "As you know we are a construction company, our main branch is in England but we have made a killing here in japan..."

 _She just keeps going. Wait did she say father? The CEO is an old British man.. She is clearly Japanese..._

"... And if you are interested we are willing to put your name on the building as well."

"What? Can you please repeat-"

"Mr. Kaiba, since you spent your fair share of time in an orphanage I thought you would be a little more interested." She crossed her pale legs and shot him with an intense look that actually made him nervous.

"Please I am so sorry, it's been a long morning please go over it again." He crossed his arms and put on his signature scowl. Why was he distracted with her? What the HELL?

"My father has a soft spot for kids in homes and centers, my brother and I are both adopted-" _ah bingo_ "-and because of that our family has taken extra funds and donations to build orphanges. Nice comfortable buildings that even you may like to put the Kaiba name on."

"Oh. Well, um." He stared at her. That's all he could do. This chick wasn't fooling around. He watched her pull up photos of beautiful buildings, he gazed at how happy the kids looked and how clean the buildings were. Thats right. She hit a soft spot.

He started to open his mouth to respond when he heard an alarm go off. 30 minutes go by quickly when you're off your game. He watched her stand and collect her papers.

"Well long morning or not I hope you think about donating to our current project, its going to be a lovely little place." She turned and bowed, as she turned to the door Kaiba got a good look at what was nice behind. "I will be back in two days to hear what you want to do."

He stood and watched her slam the door behind her.

"What the fuck was that?" He was astonished. She didn't flirt, or show cleavage, or even make a move but he was distractd the whole time. She hit his soft spot. Kids without parents. He grabbed his phone and quickly called Mokuba.

"Hey big bro Wha-"

"This little blonde bitch just marched all over me in my own building! She didn't give me any time to talk and I am even considering going with _her_ offer!"

"Um.. What?" He could hear the crack in his brothers voice. He wanted to laugh at him. Kaiba took a deep breath, those eyes kept popping up in his head.

"A company I was going to buy out. The rep was a sexy little number and had a good sales pitch. Mokuba it's like she knew what buttons to press." He could hear is brother snickering. "They want me to donate money to build an orphanage."

"Oh wow, it's like she googled your history. Seto listen, it sounds like you were just a little surprised, call them and tell them you're not interested."

"But thats the problem. I am." Kaiba sat down and rubbed his eyes. Is it to early to retire?

"Well, then wait it out and write a check." Mokuba mumbled about homework and hung up.

Her voice was annoyinngly high pitched. Her heels made her as tall as his collar bone. Her hair looked like pale straw in the early fall. She looked so fucking familiar.

"Well in two days I'll be ready for you Miss Kelly Nicks."

Kaiba sat down at his laptop and tried to get those pretty eyes out of his head.

Thank you for reading Kaibas Problem! I know original characters can be a soft spot but this character has been in the making for over twelve years and I finally had the nerve to write it down.

Please rate and review! A lot of this was mostly to finally get Kelly out and into the world! I hope you enjoy Kaibas problem as much as I have had writing it!

-Netty


	2. Chapter 2: Drinks

Thank you all for coming back and reading chapter two! I am going to try to post a chapter a week, the story is complete and just needs to be uploaded. Please rate and review the encouragement will help me keep up with it!  


I know not a lot of people like original characters but I have worked very hard to put my in the yugioh universe while keeping Kaibas cold personality. Please read with an open mind! I'm sure we have all created a Kelly of sorts through our fandoms. 

Please enjoy chapter two!

Kaiba just needed to be out. Not out of his office. But out of Domino. Thankfully it was thursday, he was having another meeting with _her_ first thing tomorrow morning. But for right now he was sitting in a bar.

A bar in the next town over. That was near by Nicks Corporation. That housed a certain little blonde that didn't even have a picture on the company web page.

 _Kelly A. Nicks_

 _Sales Representative_

 _Japanese Branch_

Kaiba even searched social media. Nothing absolutely nothing. The woman didn't exist. All he had to go on was her breif bio. She went to Tokyo University. She was the daughter of the CEO. And apparently damned good at her job.

"Who are you?" Kaiba mumbled to his phone for the 100th time. He kept seeing those eyes, and he wanted to really study how she looked because something kept itching at him.

He rested his head on the bar and sighed. _Only 13 hours to go._

He wondered if she dressed like that all the time. His mind drifted off to short skirts and lingerie. The bar was pretty emtpy for a thursday night, so it was loud when the door opened and slammed. A high voice sliced through the silence and grabbed Kaibas attention immdiately.

"Hey Mako, it's been a really long day. Give me the usual at my spot."

Kaibas jaw dropped. It was her. It was really really her.

He recognized her light high pitched voice, her long blonde hair tied in a simple braid. He saw her sway by him in black stockings, a dark blue dress that looked like it was painted onto her body and knee high black boots with a heel that looked about 3 inches.

She sat down at a booth with her back to him, she pulled out a laptop and thanked the bartender as she recieved a drink.

 _Holy shit._

Kaiba blinked and was suddenly standing right by her. He smacked himself, his cheeks burning red. _What the fuck is wrong with me?_

Before he could retreat she turned around and focused her eyes right on him. _Well fuck._

"Oh Mr. Kaiba, I had no idea I would run into you here of all places! Please sit!"

"I do not drink with possible clients." He mumbled as he parked himself across from her, drink in hand. _What is wrong with me? Why is she smiling?_

He looked down at himself, his tie was undone but he looked fine. He was starting to get annoyed.

"I usually don't either, but for you I'll make an exception." She winked and took a sip of her drink. Something clear with ice and a lemon wedge. She was over legal drinking age. Thats something. "I am very excited to hear your decision tomorrow, we've been a little short with this project. What are you drinking? I have a tab going already order what ever you'd like."

He just watched her speak, her lips were red today. Her purple eyes bright and filled with curisoity as she spoke to him.

"I'll just have scotch. What are you smiling at?" His voice was cold and rough. This is how he usually spoke to the dweebs. He watched her smile finally falter and her brow furrow with what must have been confusion. Good. He needed to regain a little power here.

Kelly shifted in her seat as her expression became serious, her eyes becoming sharp.

"I've heard about you're methods of intimidation. The king of Kaiba Corp isn't as scary as he thinks he is."

"It sounds like you're getting defensive. I just asked a question." He sat up straighter and lifted his chin. She was just a sales rep. He was a CEO.

She tilted her head and took on a gentle look of what might have been fear, he smiled to himself. _I'll have her eating out of my hands in no time._

"Oh you're right, I'm really no match for you," she looked away with tears gathering in her eyes, making them sparkle. Kaiba took a sip of his drink in victory. "But we just need 900,000 yen to finish it off and get the kids moved in."

She pushed her laptop at him, images of a half built shrine looking building filled the screen.

He choked on the scotch.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" He screeched through a now sore throat. He looked a her, a wicked smile replaced tears and she winked at him. He was pissed now.

How rude can one woman be? _we just need 900,000 yen_.

"I'll see you in my office and I'll show you true intimidation!" Kaiba quickly gathered himself and marched out of the bar.

He was going to show her who the king was.

*next day*

"Sir, I'm not really sure that removing the couch will do anything" His secretary was overseeing the removal of the furniture. He wanted Miss Nicks to sit at _his_ desk. And be under _his_ gaze.

Only a few more minutes till she walks through his door. He tossed and turned all night; her blonde hair tickling his chest, burning purple eyes gazing at him in his dreams. What the hell was wrong with him? He's been with women much more attractive than her. Taller too. Why was this short stack appearing in his dreams now?

"She needs to know that I am above her, and she can't seduce me into anything." He thought about how she dealt with him. She had strong charisma, thats what it had to be.

His secretary walked out of the office and closed the doors behind her. He sat himself in his chair and looked at his neat desk.

"I don't know who the hell she thinks she is but this is my game. She isn't walking out with a donation." He straightened himself when he saw the door open.

Kelly marched gracefully to the chair opposite him and sat. Dusting off her black pencil skirt and shifting her white blouse. Her slightly see through white deep V neck blouse. That caught him off guard. He could see the outline of black lace underneath.

"Good morning Mr. Kaiba, I hope you slept well last night" she gave him a wicked smile. "I brought information on the project we are hoping you will help us with." She tossed a folder at him and sat back.

The smile on her face made him want to smack her with the goddamn folder. He flicked it back towards her and gave a mean smile.

"Listen Nicks, I'm not going to play into this. I am only interested in buying your company, this is the only offer on the table right now. Take it or get out." He crossed his arms and watched her smug smile disappear.

She sighed and leaned forward, rewarding him with a good look at cleavage and black lace.

"I understand you are used to crushing people under your shoes and getting what ever your spoiled heart desires, but we are not selling. If you don't want to participate in giving children a proper place to live. Or getting a good education. Or the best opportunity for a strong future then I guess I'm done here."

Kelly picked up the folder with a serious face and started for the door. He hated her. Oh god did he hate her right now. There was that soft spot again. He understood what it was like to live in an awful place. Dirty. Crowded. Barely passable education. His heart wrenched at the thought of more kids having the same experience no matter how brief.

"Oh for fucks sake, sit down" he pulled his pocketbook and a pen from his desk and started to write a check, "I hope you choke on it." he tossed the paper at her and glared.

"Thank you so much," she gently put the check in the folder and pulled out paperwork for him to sign "these kids are going to really benefit from this."

As she handed him the sheets he grabbed her wrist and pulled her forward.

"Who the hell are you exactly? What makes you think you can manipulate people so easily with their past?" He watched her wince at his grip, he was mad. _This woman has gotten on my last fucking nerve._

She looked at him with surprise. It was now or never for her. She was impulsive and had a reputation for being reckless.

She took her chance and leaned in towards his lips

Please rate and review! Chapter 3 will be coming soon!


	3. Chapter 3: soirée en amoureux

Hello all! I hope you have been enjoying Kaibas problem! I have made the decision to try to post 2 chapters a week to keep on top of it. ALSO I don't know how many would be interested but I am almost finished with my Naurto fanfic so I may be posting that as well if you are enjoying this one. And i'm curious to hear what you think of my take on Kaibas personality so far soooooo please rate and review!

Enjoy chapter 3!

"Who the hell are you exactly? What makes you think you can manipulate people so easily with their past?" He watched her wince at his grip, he was mad. _This woman has gotten on my last fucking nerve._

She looked at him with surprise. It was now or never for her. She was extremely impulsive.

She took her chance and leaned in towards his lips barely brushing the skin as she whispered.

"If you want to know me sign the paperwork and I'll buy you dinner as thanks" Kaiba released her wrist, she looked at him as she pulled away. Noting the blush that was starting in his cheeks but she couldn't place his emotion.

Without another thought Kaiba signed his name and suddenly remembered he needed to breathe. The manipulative woman almost kissed him. He watched her collect everything and left a piece of paper with a number on it.

"If you're interested in that dinner call me." She winked and walked out of his sight.

He layed his forehead on his desk and started to gently bang it when his phone chirpped with a text message.

 **Mokuba: how'd it go?**

 **Seto: just don't...**

 **M: that well huh? this must've been one hell of a woman**

 **S: I'm serious just don't...**

You would think a few days would help to clear a mind.

Nope.

Kaiba allowed his mind to stay with this woman. The only thing he has been able to do was stare at the number on the sticky note. He typed it into his phone a few times. But only to delete it and try to work.

She had almost kissed him.

And he still couldn't place why she looked so familiar.

 _What if she just wants to extort more money. Gets me drunk. Has me sign a few more checks... Or maybe.._

No. He wasn't going to give in. Not while he had a heart beat was he going to let her best him. But she started to haunt his dreams, Mokuba said he probably just needed to get laid. Why would his little brother be using terms like that?

He stared at his phone, the memorized number teased his fingers. He shook his head and stood up.

 _I need to get out of here, I'm sure Yugi is lazing around his card shop._

20 minutes later Kaiba walked into the shop and looked for the famous spikey hair.

"Oh hey Kaiba! You should've called we just ordered lunch!"

Rolling his eyes he wandered around the shop ignoring the others as they tried to make conversation. Well Téa was trying to have a conversation. Joey and Tristan were insulting him.

"So Kaiba congratulations on the release of the new game systems! Virtual reality is taking the world by storm!" Téa gushed, she was always so cheerful and sweet. He looked at her and couldn't find the same allure that Kelly seemed to have. Her eyes didn't have the same burn.

"Thanks, the extra work was worth the effort." He turned to look a the newest collection of cards when Joey spoke up.

"'Ay, I heard that you got some girl problems. What's wrong Kaiba? She not playing inta ya fake charm?" It was the sneer that made him throw an action figure at the mutt. That and his fury at the fact that Mokuba was friends with these people and apparently decided to share his experince.

"Since when do you have trouble with women? I saw that last chick- what was her name?- oh Nami, she seemed pretty hot for you" Ah Tristan.

"No, this chick isn't important to anything. So this topic is dead now." Why the hell did he come here?

Téa looked concerned "We're just worried, Mokuba said she kind of knocked you off track just from one meeting."

Knocked him off track?

Yugi laughed as he walked by with a box, he fianlly reach Yami's height "I'm sure he's fine, he's handled worse."

 _Yeah but none of those situations came close to kissing me and offered a date. Or got 900,000 yen out of me..._

"True, she made quite the impression on me. She really knew how to handle herself in a sales pitch." _The little minx did end up using her body..._

Téa watched Kaiba shift to look at his phone. Once again staring at Kellys number, he sighed and started to walk towards the door.

"Kaiba, I know it's none of my business but maybe you need to sit down with her and get the frustration out." She had the same look of concern she has all the time.

How did Yugi put up with her? _She may be right, this girl has just attached herself to my mind. I need to get her out._ He nodded and walked out to the street.

He typed the number in and pressed call before he could back out.

 _Ring. Ring. Ring._

 _Ring. Ring. Ring._

He should hang up. She's not going to answer. This wasn't worth it. He really-

"Hello?" Why did his heart just jump? "hello? This is Kelly, please speak" Her voice sounded like a bell. It pissed him off.

"It's Seto Kaiba, I want to take up on your dinner offer." He could hear things falling onto the floor in the background.

"Shit. Wait what? Really? Oh yes! Are you able to go tonight?"

"Yes, there is a french resturant here in Domino I will meet you there at 7." He hung up, he felt funny. Almost nervous. He looked at his phone, it was only 4 he had time to get some work done and get ready.

He walked to his car and slowly got in. _I have a date with her. What the hell is wrong with me?_

Kelly stared at her phone, he called! He actually called her! She spun in her swival chair and giggled! She should head home and get ready. She stopped and looked at her desk. It was a mess. Her life in general was a mess though..

She searched for papers and her took a last swig of her vodka on the rocks and made her way for the door.

"I'm going to make a good impression tonight. This is my only chance."

 _I'm going to make an impression tonight. She won't know what hit her._

He looked at his reflection and smirked. He looked good, and he knew it. A black suit with a black silk tie. His hair was slicked back to the best he could get it. She wasn't the only one who could use looks to get what they want.

The only annoying part was the blush in his cheeks wouldn't go away. His nervousness turned into excitement but was slowly turning into anxiety. His phone chirped with a text and he gladly accepted the distraction.

 **M: Hey whats up?**

 **S: Getting ready for a date**

 **M: OOOOOOOOH WITH WHOOOOOO?**

 **S: The blonde**

 **M: Remember to use protection**

 **S: Really?**

 **M: Are you nervous?**

 **S: Of course not. I have to go, I'll call later**

She wasn't going to have that effect on him.

He took a deep breath and walked out.

He was sitting at the small table, candles and flowers. A little more romantic than he wanted.

7:24. She's late.

He thought about leaving, she was normally on time. Like on the dot on time. Why was she late to this?

He moved so he could see out to the lobby and through the window; he saw a flash of blonde hair pass by. Then pass the other way. Then back again.

 _She's pacing? She's nervous? Oh yes. He can work with this._

He smiled as he watched her fianlly stop in front of the door and walk in. Thats when Kaiba felt his heart stop.

She awkwardly looked around for him. She was wearing a black dress that dipped tastefully to show cleavage and a skirt that shyly covered bare thighs. Her hair was down and straight.

She found him and made her way over with a smile, he stood to greet her and laughed when he realized how short she was. Roughly Yugi's height.

"Oh my god, did you just laugh at me?" She laughed as she sat down, her eyes bright with humor "not everyone can be like over 6 foot."

"Well how tall are you?"

"Like 5' 2.5" don't make fun of me." She looked at the menu, a smile still on her lips.

 _I think she's blushing, she's really pretty with this lighting._

He suddenly stopping, realizing what he thought. This was to get her off his mind.

This may have been a bad idea.

"Whats your favorite color?"

"What?"

"Color? Do you like any?" Her face set with concentration.

"Uh.. Blue."

"Favorite food?"

"Filet mignon."

"Whaaaaaaat do you do like to do outside of work?" She leaned forward and nodded at the waiter who poured a glass of wine from the bottle Kaiba ordered. This was getting annoying.

"Why do you have so many questions?"

"It's called having a conversation, ever have one before?" She sipped her wine and watched him from over the glass.

"Wasn't this supposed to be a simple thank you for paying for your building?" He rested his head on his hand as he watched her process the statement.

"Well, um.. Y-yeah" she looked away and slummped in her chair. No longer making eye contact she blushed deeply.

Now this was amusing, she was pretty when she squirmed a bit. _That blush really brings out her eyes. I wonder if she considered this a date._

"How old are you?" It was his turn for questions.

"22" 4 years younger huh?

"You mentioned a brother. Biological or adopted?"

"Max is my biological brother."

"How old were you when you were adopted?"

"Why is this getting personal?" she was getting mad. Perfect. Now he had more control.

"Because you asked me questions and you clearly know a little about my private life, so I want to know yours." He leaned forward, almost daring her to argue.

"I was a baby, Max was 4. We were taken away from a bad situation he said."

They ate in a slightly awkard silence, he smirked every time she looked up at him. He figured out pretty quick that she was attracted to him.

After she paid they walked out together, she seemed like she wanted to say something.

"Listen, I know this was supposed to be a thank you dinner, but I kind of enjoyed it." She was blushing again. What a pretty color. He walked her to her car in silence.

He could feel red creeping across his cheeks, he cleared his throat.

"Well maybe there can be another dinner in our future." Wait. What did he just say?

"Thank you for helping us Mr. Kaiba." To his surprise she stretched on her toes and kissed him on the cheek. Got in her car and drove off.

His legs must have formed with the cement because he couldn't move an inch. His cheek was hot where her very soft lips had touched.

 _I think my heart stopped again._

He somehow made his way home and into his bed. Where long blonde hair and laughter filled his dreams.

I think almost everyone there with a crush having those few awkward moments on trying to impress them... I know I have... See you soon!


	4. Chapter 4: Ramen

Please rate a review! Enjoy chapter 4!

Kelly mumbled as she shuffled around her messy bedroom. Where were her damn shoes? She really needed to clean her room once in a while. And then the rest of her apartment.

She serached as her phone buzzed on her nightmare of a dresser. She didn't run to it, it's been 4 days and Kaiba still hasn't called or sent a text. Her brother was annoyed with her sudden attachment to her phone, she hasn't been able to concentrate on anything really.

"I just wore them, where the hell did they go?" She sighs and leans against her bed letting her mind drift to him.

Tall, dark blue eyes, chesnut brown hair, but she adored his rough personaility most of all. At the age of 22 she hasn't had a boyfriend and has only been on like 2 dates.

She may have looked Kaiba up and discovered he's had about 4 women scattered over the last 8 years. Girlfriends. Not just dates...

Kelly had confidence and she hoped that she could use it to her advantage if she was given another opportunity.

...

 _Soft sheets. Even softer skin._

 _Warmth underneath him as he kisses her deeply._

 _She ran her hands through his hair. Her own fanned out next to her._

 _Skin glowing with the gentle light of sunrise._

 _Her back arching while he continued-_

 _BANG_

Kaiba sat straight up, the room a blur from sleepy eyes. Fuck he fell asleep at work.

"Well sleepy head that must've been an interesting dream!" Mokuba sat in the chair across from him smiling ande holding a book he slammed on the desk, "Are you going to need a moment?"

"What the hell are you doing here? Don't you have class?" Kaiba looked at his watch. 7:38 pm. He hasn't really slept, if he wasn't staring at her phone number she was dancing around his dreams.

"You've been a little quiet since your date Monday , so I thought I would come visit." Mokuba pulled out his phone and started to text. "I assumed that she had only business in mind."

"No, she said she had fun and I offered to have another dinner." Kaiba stared at his feet, he knew he could be open with his brother but he didn't want to talk about her.

"Then why haven't you called?"

"I don't know," he looked at his phone and sighed "don't laugh but she makes me a little nervous. With other women it was easy to show off and make them smile. With her shes.. Shes different." He started to rub his eyes when he saw his brother snatch his phone.

"Alright! I'm guessing this is her number? There sent!" Mokuba set the phone down and smiled at his brother who looked like he may burst a vein in his neck.

"What the fuck did you just do?"

"Set you up on a date hopefully" Mokuba's smile grew as Kaibas phone chirpped.

 **K: Of course! I would love to!**

Mokuba laughed at the colors his brother turned. This was refreshing, with the last girl he had to be reminded to show emotion. With one text Seto displayed all of them just now.

"MOKUBA I SWEAR TO GOD I AM GOING TO KILL YOU" Kaiba paced the length of the office.

 **K: Meet me at a ramen shop called Sato's at 8:30!**

"Oh, Seto do you own anything casual?"

"What? No, why what else did she say? What time am I meeting her? DO I HAVE TIME TO BATHE?"

"You're fine dork. I have some clothes that may fit you. Lets go get you ready"

^_^;;;;;;;;;;

All the clothes she owns and nothing to wear. It was late summer so it was still fairly warm. Silver City had a lot to offer but she was really pushing it with her favorite ramen place.

What if he doesn't take her seriously?

What if he does?

She yanked a yellow dress that swirled out at the waist off the hanger and looked at herself in the mirror. It's cute. She had black pumps. And a cute black necklace she can wear with it.

She kept her make up simple and glanced at her phone for the time. It was 8:35. Shit, why was she always late for everything besides work?

She ran down the street with heels in hand. _I hope he doesn't leave! I was late last time he may expect me to be late agaim!_

She rounded the last corner and saw her date sitting inside the cramped resturant. With another girl sitting and talking with him.

She looked down at her phone.

8:50

As Kelly strode up the girl touched his arm and laughed. He laughed to. Hell he looked relaxed with her. On monday for a while he looked like he wanted to run. But here with her he looked comfortable.

She thought about saying something, making a noise or just walking up and letting her presence be known. But that would be childish. Who knew why he asked her out again, she made him mad maybe he was using this as an excuse to get revenge. He certainly seemed the type.

As she turned she heard her name called.

"Kelly did you get lost or something? I've been waiting forever. This is Tea and she was just leaving." He glared at the girl as she made a face and walked away, catching a brief look at his date.

"I didn't want to interrupt." She mumbled as she sat down. She noticed he was in a grey t-shirt and jeans. Well hello Seto Kaiba.

"I would've" He sipped a glass of water as he looked at the menu "you look... uh... nice"

She blushed and glanced at him, well as best as she could with him trying to hide his face from her.

"Thank you, so do you. I was so excited when I saw your text. I really was starting to think you were joking the other night." She ordered two bowls and turned to look at stunned blue eyes.

 _Oh crap. DId I say something? Smooth, just try to be smooth._

She casually rested her elbow on the table and laid her chin in her hand, but slipped off the side and managed to fall out of her chair entirely.

 _Shit. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow._

As she stood she heard a sharp intake of breath behind her and realized she may have just given him a good look at her underwear. Oops.

 _This is turning out to be awful._

"I'm sorry, I can be really clumsy" She quickly smoothed out her dress and sat back down "I heard you like games. What are your favorites?" _Thats right distract him._

He really took the time to think before he answered her, before he could speak two piping hot bowls were set in front of them and he dug right it.

"I really like chess and Duel Monsters, do you play either?"

"Uh, I've played chess before but the other one I don't think I have ever heard of it."

Kaiba just stared at her. Never heard of Duel Monsters?

He had to remind himself that she grew up here in Silver City, maybe they weren't connected with the rest of the world.

He stared at his food in deep thought, normally something as dull as ramen wouldn't impress him but this was pretty damn good. He looked up at her and watched her eat, she was so skinny it was hard to believe she ate at all.

 _He keeps staring. Is that a good thing? What if I have noodles on my face, it wouldn't be the first time._

Kelly moved to look at her phone camera when she noticed his expression became surprised.

"You have a nose piercing?!"

"Um yeah? I don't wear it when I'm working."

"Do you have anymore?"

"I have a belly button piercing, a bunch more on my ears, and a few tattoos. Why?"

Kaiba nodded. In his head he was processing what she said.

 _I plan on finding all of those tattoos._

What the hell is wrong with him?

But at least he was starting to have thoughts again, seeing her underwear made him stop functioning in general. Her asking questions is what kept him from passing out.

"Well, I have to admit I've never dated a girl that had more than two earrings on each ear."

"Well, I have a handful." A grin spread across his face as she blushed.

He sat and watched her as she finished her food, she must be used to eating on the go. She basically inhaled those noodles.

"Well Mr. Kaiba it's only 9:30, would you like to hit an acarde thats near here?"

 _Holy shit she actually wants to play games with me? God yes!_

He nodded as he pulled out his credit card and she pulled out her wallet.

"Oh, I thought I was paying since this was my idea."

"You paid last time this date is on me. And I'll pay for the arcade." He signed the bill and escorted her out. He really liked how it felt to touch her shoulder.

The evening became a blur with her laughter, loud music, and brightly lit screens. She even turned out to be quite a competitor on the games. But at the moment he was setting a high score that he was sure she wouldn't beat.

He moved the joy stick with ease as he racked the points. His face set and eyes focused. Until he felt warm hands on his waist and the unmistakable torture of tickling.

Kaiba watched his character explode as he turned to grab her hands when she slipped around him and popped her own coins in.

"My turn!"

"You cheated!"

"I don't know what you're talking about," she stared at the game and bit her lip in concentration.

Getting even was going to be fun.

Crouching to her level he wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up. The squeak that came out of her might have been the best sound he's ever heard.

"Well it's been a fun night but maybe we should call it quits" he wasn't really sure what she was saying, hell she was yelling in english but he carried her out with a huge grin and set her on the side walk. She was bright red to her ears.

"I can't believe you did that! I only tickled you!"

Bending down he allowed his lips to graze her ear.

"If you can't take it, don't dish it out."

She stood there blushing and glaring at him. Her breath hitting his face as he kept eye contact.

Surpise wasn't a word he would use for it. Or any word. Because in the next moment he forgot how to function again.

Kelly grabbed him around the neck and pulled him in for a deep kiss.

After a few solid seconds she let finally let go.

"Thank you for a wonderful night Mr. Kaiba." And walked off.

While Seto Kaiba stood there brain dead.

I've always been able to see Kaiba frequenting arcades driving up the high scores and refining ALL of his gaming and strategy ability. Everyone needs a place to unwind right? Please rate a review life is going to get more interesting for these two!


	5. Chapter 5: The Drama Llama

So it's about to get a little weird. Enjoy the drama!

It was almost midnight when Mokuba heard his brothers bedroom door slam. He quickly got up and ran to see his brother. He was out late, that was a good sign!

He burst through the door to see his brother laying on top of the sheets just staring.

"So how'd it go?" He sat next to Seto and waited as patiently as he could.

"Mokuba, this girl has turned my life upside down. Its only been a week."

"Maybe she's something special. Did you get to _know_ her at all?" He winked as his brother's cheeks started to burn "Holy shit you did! How far did you get?"

"She only kissed me you pervert, I picked her up and that was her reaction."

"Wait why did you pick her up?"

"You ask a lot of questions."

"I'm clearly missing a huge part of the story."

"To bad"

"Awwww come on! Details!

Both Kaibas sat and joked as Seto explained what was a very successful date. Mokuba could tell his brother was smitten. The last girl Nami drove him up a wall. She hated everything he loved. But this girl seemed to enjoy just about anything. A stuffy fancy dinner to a bowl of ramen and an acarde. He was going to have to meet her.

Kaiba watched his brother tiredly go back to his room around 3 am. He felt wide awake. That kiss got his adrenaline pumping.

Her lips were so soft and didn't taste like expensive fact they were almost sweet. He wanted more. Seriously what was wrong with him? If he wasn't a normal solid human being he would've melted to the cement.

This chick brought some weird emotions to the surface. He's never been nervous about a date. He's never sat in a ramen shop bouncning his knee anxouisly. Sure it's been a really long time since his first kiss but... But holy fuck. What was the cliche? He felt fireworks? Bright fireworks.

He finally rolled off his bed, stripped and tried to sleep. Only for his dreams to be invaded by laughter and moans.

…

When Kaiba woke up it was about 8:30, he obsessively checked his phone as he ate, worked, and just tried to distract himself.

While he stared at his laptop, Mokuba stretched out on the bed reading a text book when his phone finally chirpped.

To say that Kaiba dived for his phone would be an understatement.

 **K: Hey Kaiba!**

 **S: Hey short stack, are you busy today?**

"What are you saying? Are you being pushy?"

"Go away!"

 **K: I don't know I'm so short I can't see the rest of my day**

 **S: I'll pick you up in an hour, I'll bring a book for you to sit on**

 **K: :P**

"OOOOOOOH you're quick" Mokuba started to make kissy faces at his brother as he walked out of the room.

"Shut up Mokuba, I moved faster with Nami."

"Yeah but she was a slut."

Mokuba jumped onto the bed and started to text.

"Get off my bed." Kaiba walked into this closet and looked at the large amount of suits and button down shirts.

"Doooooo you want to borrow something again?"

Kaiba sighed in defeat and nodded as Mokuba jumped up and ran to his room.

 _Am I moving fast? This could turn into a trainwreck._

She seemed very eager to be around him, but then again she did get him to sign a tad bit of an expensive check.

An hour later he was sitting outside her apartment building, she texted him right before he left not knowing where the hell to go.

Now he was just waiting for her to come down. Her building was modern looking, with huge windows for each apartment. The view was probably great.

She fianlly bounced out the door and was looking around on the side walk. He took advantage to get a good look at her. She had black leggings on with jean short shorts over them and a purple tank top that wsa blessedly see through when the light hit it right. No heels today so if he wanted to make a move he would have to work for it.

Kaiba finally got out enough for her to see him and she got right in.

"Where are we going?"

"To a park in Domino, theres a cafe by it that I want to go to."

"Aww how cute," she started to look at her surroundings as he sped through the streets "Your car is white but all the buttons and light up thingies are blue."

"Did you just refer to them as thingies?"

"Answer the question."

"Uh, because I like blue, and white goes well with it..." Kaiba suddenly realized how weird it would sound to someone who didn't even know what the game was. He accepted that people saw him as a nerd. A very rich very powerful nerd.

But she looked like she may have been a popular kid.

"What were you like in high school Miss Nicks?"

"Can you please call me Kelly? And I was a nightmare."

His heart jumped at her request. He has only called her Kelly once and that was to get her attention.

"Why were you a nightmare Kelly?" He could see her blushing out of the corner of his eye.

"I got into a lot of fights, bad mouthed teachers, and just didn't really care. How about you Kaiba?"

 _Well that doesn't sound right coming out of her mouth._ Kaiba. _I'll experiment._

"Call me Seto please. I was very quiet." He saw her turn towards him, a very noticable blush displayed on her cheeks.

"S-Seto? I thought you prefered Kaiba with the rest of the world?"

"Why did you act like that?"

"Because I had a lot energy, sports helped me relax during the day."

"What sports did you play?"

"Soft ball until I got to high school, then the basball coach had me play. You seem to be avoiding talking about yourself." She gazed at him from her side of the car. He kept is eyes forward.

"There is really nothing to talk about. My childhood was broken and battered and I dominated when the man offed himself." He didn't want to be mean but he wasn't enjoying this.

"You're not broken, you just need the right person who will accept you." She reached out and squeezed his hand, "anyone can heal, sometimes it takes the right person to help start it."

It sounds like something Tea would say, but the look in her eyes made his heart beat faster. Thankfully he pulled into a parking space.

She was really pretty, pale skin, long blonde hair, eyes as bright as jewels.

He leaned in, placing his hand on the back of her neck. Closing his eyes he let his skin be tickled by her breath as he impatiently waited for their lips to meet.

 _I have the control, this will probably leave her breathless and a-_

FIGHTING EVIL BY MOONLIGHT. WINNING LOVE BY DAYLIGHT. NEVER RUNNING FROM A REAL FIGHT. SHE IS THE ONE NAMED SAILOR MOON.

"What the fuck is that?" He pulled away glaring at her as she pulled a pink phone from her pocket.

"Sorry, I am so sorry.. HI MONKEY! Yup. Uh-huh. I know I'm sorry daddy can't be with you tonight thats why you're gonna be with me. Yes, I do." She had the biggest smile as she responded.

 _Who the hell is monkey? Does she have a kid? Who's the father?_

Kaiba could feel his blood boil, she couldn't have mentioned this?

"I'm so sorry, I really needed to take that." She looked like she geniunely looked sorry. Ha.

"How old are they?"

"9!"

"HOW OLD WHERE YOU WHEN YOU HAD IT?" He didn't mean to be so loud, but the shock came on strong.

She turned to him with a deep blush and a very insulted expression.

"My NIECE will be turning 10 in Janurary. My brother was with HER mother when he was 17 and I was 12. " She turned and got out of the car.

Panic set in when he saw her walking away. He struggled with his seatbelt and ran after her.

"I'm sorry, please come back." She was fast, even just walking she was quick.

"Uh-huh."

"Really, I didn't realize. My mind jumped to the frist thing when you said 'daddy'" He finally caught her, damn little sprit.

"Listen maybe you should've asked before you assumed I had a kid. I mean you have to have sex in the first place to get fucking pregnant." She froze and stared at the ground.

Bending down he ran his hands down her arms as he brushed his lips against hers.

"I am so sorry Kelly." He leaned in to cover her mouth with a deep kiss-

"HEY KAIBA! WHAT 'CHA DOIN!" He was going to kill Joey today.

…

Kelly stood surprised as yet another kiss was interupted. It was not her day, he thought she had a kid?

Kaiba had turned away from her to yell at the blonde running towards them.

"Joey I swear to god I am-"

"Tea said she saw ya with a girl last night, is this her?" _Joey_ had finally caught up tp them, with 3 others right behind him "Holy shit she was right! Hey Yugi!"

The guy crowded her looking her up and down, touching her hair, touching her face. This wasn't ok.

Kaiba yanked Joey off of her and pulled his fist back to punch him when she saw a familiar face. But that wasn't right. Not at all.

Yugi Motou stared right back. They were the same height. He had different shaped eyes and a slightly different nose. But he looked like her, and could be her brother's twin.

This had to be a joke, Max said they had no relatives. Their birth parents were both only children. He _lied_ to her. There was no coincidence with the hair and eye color.

After a few minutes she realized she wasn't breathing. It was almost like something was squeezing her throat. She opened her mouth and grabbed her neck, she couldn't even scream.

Panic bubbled up as she started to hyperventilate, she could hear a buzzing sound as hands grabbed her shoudler. Vaguely aware of someone saying her name.

She gladdly accepted darkness as she felt herself finally passout.

"Thats it," Kaiba grabbed Joey's neck and squeezed "I'm going to kill you."

Tea and Tristan were already picking up and checking Kelly. Yugi looked like he wanted to throw up.

"Kaiba put him down, where did you find her? Who is she?" Yugi kneeled next to her and stared at her face.

"I'll tell you if you let me break his neck." This was horrific. Is this why she looked familiar? There was still a chance this was a fluke.

He let Joey go and picked her limp body up, Tea followed him looking annoyed.

"Where are you going? She may have questions Kaiba!"

"I'm taking her to my home where she can rest and-"

"The card shop is around the corner and you know that."

"Tea she may not be up to waking up and being bombarded with questions. Move."

Kaiba almost made it to the car before Yugi spoke up.

"What if she bangs her head in the car? Just let her rest on the couch, if she wants to ask or answer questions then let her."

And that was how he wound up with her in his lap on the couch. Waiting.

I hope you enjoyed Chapter 5! I do realize where I'm taking the storyline, I've wrapped Kelly into all their lives. But be patient while I make edits to a few later chapters and gut my other story I've been hacking away at.


	6. Chapter 6: English

I know I sound like a broken record but Kelly has been a character like 10 years in the making. A friend and I would roleplay these story lines and at some point we realized that even though we saw the English show they were all Japanese (delayed response I know) so it became a joke to make sure that if a character was speaking in English we would announce it!

A few hours had gone by, he managed to explain how he met her and what he knew about her. Adopted. Older Brother. Little deliquint in school.

While Yugi talked to his grandfather, Kaiba sat and studied her face and ran his fingers through her soft hair. He felt awful about the day he dragged her through. He could only imagine the shock.

They figured out the easy math. Yugi was 2 years older than her and 2 years younger than the brother. Which meant if Max was 4 when he was taken away there was a small chance he knew Yugi existed the whole time. Kaiba became anxious as time ticked by, he didn't want to tell her any of this because to be honest it will really hurt her.

"Okay, she's been out 2 hours. Maybe we should call a doctor," Tristan wandered in with food and looked at her sleeping face. "She looks a little like you Yugi but not a lot."

"Oh my goodness, are you kidding. She could be his twin if it weren't for the few differences." Tea looked a little to excited. The phrase 'dress her up' has been mentioned more than a few times. Poor Yugi.

"Yeah, she certainly don't have the same nose and ears as Yuug. She's way to pretty." Kaiba glared at Joey, the stupid mutt was blushing while he said that.

Kaiba took in a deep breath to destroy him when he felt her move.

Well specifically stretched and rolled right out of his lap with a small scream.

Before he could react, she had herself gathered at his feet looking at the strangers around her. Shit.

"Where the hell am I?"

"Kelly it's alright, you passed out and-"

"Seto where did you bring me?" She climbed up next to him clutching the front of his shirt.

He pulled her closer by putting his hands on the sides of her face and angled her to look at him. Stroking her jawline with his thumb he tried to sound soothing.

"It's alright, now that you're awake we are leaving. I'm going to take you home so you can rest-"

"Your name is Kelly right?"

"Uh.. Yes?"

"My name is Yugi, I fianlly got my gramps to admit my slouch of an uncle lost 2 kids when I was younger. He said there was no chance of getting them back and they let the 2 slip into memories."

Kelly just stared. It was the signiture blank Yugi stare. Oh god no...

"So you might be related to me?"

"Kelly, I definitely think you're related to me." Yugi sat next to her, you would think he would be excited but he looked mostly pissed.

"So you people just forgot about us?" Kelly started to stand, her face was turning red with anger "Like, we weren't even an after thought for your family?"

"Grampa said he will always remember you two, he said he has pictures of Max that I honestly thought were me."

Kaiba stood and picked up Kelly, the deep breath she just took may not come out in a declareation of love and unity.

"We're leaving!"

"PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW! THIS IS FUCKING BULLSHIT!"

"Good-bye dweebs, I hope you feel good about yourselves right now." Kaiba walked out to the sidewalk before he put her down. She was crying, tears streaming down heated cheeks, she hiccuped about how pissed she was.

"This has to be a joke, he said we had nobody. Why would he lie to me?" He guided her to his car and strapped her in.

 _Why does she look pretty right now? Her eyes sparkle more when there's tears in them._

"Listen, I'm really sorry about this whole day. Its been a fucking disaster for you." He leaned in and kissed her forehead.

The drive was silent aside from her sniffling and hiccups. He was considering sueing a few people. They may have ruined his whole chance with her. When he finally reached her building he started to get out when her hand stopped him.

"I'm sorry, I probably don't seem very mature right now," She looked up at him with sad eyes "will you go up with me? I don't want to be alone when my brother gets here."

He nodded and tried not to seem so excited about being in her apartment.

She walked up to her door silently cheering that she actually cleaned last night so there wasn't a sea of clothes and bottles.

Kaiba looked around with obvious curiosity when the door swung open. He walked into an open livingroom.

A tv, big fluffy black couch, red glass coffee table, a few pretty lamps. He looked into an archway and saw a fairly big modern kitchen, and two doors (bedrooms?). What got his attention were the handful of vodka bottles laying around. And a bunch more in a trash bin.

"Since we haven't eaten I'll make something really quick, make yourself comfortable." She wandered into the kitchen and he continued to look around.

There were pictures of who he assumed were friends and family. And an individual that could be Yugis twin. This may be her brother, what was his name? Max?

Kelly came out and set two plates on the red coffee table and grabbed two glasses, she filled one with water and the other with vodka.

"I warmed up some food I made yesterday, I assume you want water? I need something a little stronger." She quickly gulped down her glass and poured another. _That may be something I need to keep an eye on._

"Its fine, atfer the day we've had its understandable." He sat down and looked at a plate of spaghetti with garlic bread, "Interesting choice of food."

"Oh, since my parents grew up in Europe i'm used to a lot of _grandma's_ comfort food," she sat next to him and looked nervous "if you don't like-"

"Its very delicous" He took a huge fork full of pasta into his mouth. God it was heaven. She can cook.

They ate in silence mostly because Kaiba couldn't chew and swallow fast enough.

He peeked at her as she ate, ignoring her phone that buzzed every few minutes. He realized why she looked familiar but he didn't think she looked anything like Yugi, sure the eye color was alomst the same. Hers had a pink tinge to them, and she had different shaped eyes, different ears, and a slightly different nose. Clearly who ever the mother was she took after.

"Do you dye your hair?" He was contemplating asking for seconds.

"Yes, if I didn't it would look like your friends. I wanted to look like my mom, she's really pretty."

"You're really pretty." He froze. Where the fuck did that come from? Before he could react she pulled herself into his lap, stradling his waist to look him in the eyes. She put her hands on his shoulders.

"Listen i'm really sorry I've been dragging you around, but the truth is I was estatic when I heard you contacted our sectretary. I really wanted to meet you."

"Um, uh I-I'm glad we got to meet" _Work. Work. Work. Work. Think of work. Work. Work. Work. She's so warm. Work. Work. Her hair is so . Work. Work I really want to run my fingers through it. Work. Work.. Work.. Work..._

He tried, he really did. But he lost the fight and yanked her in for a deep kiss. Her body was pulled against his body. He wanted to find her tattoos and the belly ring she boasted about last night.

She moaned lightly into the kiss, and allowed herself to be pressed against his lean body. He became vaguely aware that she was grinding against a certain area that was getting harder.

He moved and pinned her to the couch. She was so thin he might squish her. He pressed himself against her lower half. Excitment shot through him as he heard another moan escape her lips. He easily moved to her neck and listened to her quick breathing as she ran her hands through his hair.

He teased her skin, leaving little red marks as he went along. He could feel somthing pressing on his stomach near her belly, that had to be the stud. He stopped and lightly kissed her jaw line. He needed her to say she wanted this, he wasn't going any farther until he heard it. He wanted this to happen.

"Seto please I-"

 _BANG_

They both sat up as the door to her apartment slammed open and a little blonde child bounced in with Yugi's twin looking pissed. Then shocked.

"What the hell are you doing?" The man was thin and pale. His own multi colored hair tyed back into a thick pony tail.

"Max you're early." Kelly smoothed out her clothes and stood to greet the child that was almost her height.

"I've called and texted you all morning that I was allowed to pick up early." He stood in the door way glaring at Kaiba, "why the fuck was he on top of you. I-is that Seto Kaiba? WHY IS HE EVEN HERE!"

"This is my apartment, I can have anyone up here that I want! Besides you've been lying to me to asshole!" Her face was turning red with anger.

"OOOOOOOOH auntie said a bad word!" Kaiba jumped up as the child spoke next to him. She sneaked into the spot Kelly was just in and was already flipping through tv channels.

"HILLARY! GET AWAY FROM HIM" Max started to walk forward when Kelly grabbed his arm.

"She's fine, we need to talk"

"About what brat? I don't want that selfish bastard near my daughter-"

"I met Yugi Motou today. Does that name ring a bell at all?" Max froze. That got his attention.

Who was he calling a bastard? Kaiba watched as Max dragged his sister behind one of the closed door. He had a few inches on her. He managed to find the tallest version of Yugi yet!

"Who are you?" The child was still here, what was her name? Hillary? These western names were getting a little annoying.

"I'm Kaiba, who are you?"

"I'm Hillary, I'm 9! Auntie is going to let me watch movies with kissing and play dress up with her clothes!"

"Really? That sounds fun, do you see your auntie a lot?"

"No, mommy doesn't like her. But auntie 'Ellie makes up for everything," she turned to him and whispered "sometimes she lets me try on her bras!"

Kaiba blushed as the kid went back to her tv show, he strained to listen to a conversation that has taken to yelling. But he had a hard time understanding it, he wandered over to the closed door to hear better.

"WOULD YOU LISTEN"

"I HATE YOU"

"WHAT IF MOM"

"THEY HAVE NO BUSINESS"

Why couldn't he understand them? He could hear them well enough. Then it clicked.

English! They were speaking english!

"Hey Hillary, does your dad and aunt know another language?"

"Yeah, they speak english when they don't want me to hear, grandma and grandpa do that too." Kaiba turned back to the door, he can speak and understand english just fine. But these two seemed to be fluent and fast.

Suddenly the yelling ceased and was replaced with the unmistakable sound of skin hitting skin. Someone just got slapped.

His heart started to race, did he hit her? Did she hit him? As he reach forward to turn the knob the door opened and the siblings marched out. Both were red faced and had tear stained cheeks.

"Kelly, I just don't know what to say. They were abusive, neglegent, and just awful. You shouldn't interact with the family at all. I did this to protect you." He hugged his sister and glared at Kaiba.

"Thank you for at least explaining why you didn't tell me. Can I still have Hill?" She looked at her niece who was lost in her show.

"Fine, I need a babysitter desperately." Max walked over to his daughter and hugged her, mumbling in her ear. "I'll see you in the morning baby."

After a few whispers Max finally left.

Meeting her family seemed like it was going to be hard.

Kaiba stayed long enough to play video games, have take out, and watched Kelly help Hillary with her homework. The woman couldn't do math to save her life.

He now sat in the bath, thinking about how she felt underneth him. The day was one of the worst he had ever been through. He couldn't even imagine what it was like for her.

He got out, dried and checked his phone. One picture text from her.

 **K: passed out**

An image of the little girl laying against Kelly filled his screen.

He smiled and laid his head down.

 _I hope I can keep her._

I still think I rushed this chapter. I may add more in a later chapter during a final edit but I haven't made a decision. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Be on the lookout for the next one!


	7. Chapter 7: Buzz Buzz Buzz

I have a few more chapters to go with this story (may redo the entire final chapter) but I've been entertaining the idea of writing a sequel to this. Just a thought. Enjoy!

The term on cloud 9 always seem so stupid. At least until she got the opportunity of a life time. Max had a lot to say about Kaiba. _He's probably using you. Seriously don't do this._

She figured out pretty quickly that she had an effect on the tyrant. She walked into that meeting knowing he had a soft spot for kids, and knew that using her body wouldn't get her anywhere.

If he knew right off the bat that she was attracted to him that first meeting woud've been very different. Joy filled her as she reminded herself that she held the upper hand the whole time.

But Seto Kaiba was the ultimate taboo to her parents. She vaguely remembers Gozoboro Kaiba and his son Noah; there are pictures of the boy holding her, her father had some kind of falling out with the family. Something about arranged marriage.

As she grew and started to become a little socialite, the rules were simple. _Stay away_ _from the Kaiba boys._

The first time Kelly met him was when they were kids, well she met the younger brother who played with her at a party. Max had to drag her away while Gozoboro argued with her dad.

But Seto Kaiba aged well, she loved the sound of his voice, the broadness of his shoulders but mostly his eyes. She could see a softness behind them that probably only his brother saw. She was planning on drawing that out of him, sure she's never dated anyone really. But a lot of men fell quickly for her, she had a special personality that people opened up to.

1:26

She was late again. He called an hour ago about getting lunch, she was supposed to be there at 1. It wasn't entirely her fault, her dad was told about her adventure so she was stuck listening to how awful of a person Seto Kaiba was. Again.

Fianlly making up to his office she waved at his secrtary Suki. She was a very nice, very nervous girl. A few years older than her.

"Oh Miss Nicks wait-"

Kelly ran through the doors only to stop at the sight in front of her.

A woman was sitting in Kaibas lap. Her lips attached to his neck.

This had to process for a second. A woman with long black hair, wearing a tight looking green dress that was so short she could see her underwear. Sitting on him. _Kissing him_.

"I-I am so sorry to interrupt." She turned and closed the doors behind her. She couldn't move, but she heard noises and talking. Going with her gut reaction she ran for the elevator and pressed the buttons until the doors closed. Catching a glimpse of a flushed Kaiba coming out yelling at poor Suki.

As the elevator went down Kelly finally managed to take a deep breath in that turned into gasps.

 _What the hell did I just see?_

The last few nights have been amazing, was he really just stringing her along?

 _In what reality would he actually be attracted to her?_

She would've guessed otherwise with a certain part of his body grinding against her Saturday but at the same time she was a warm body beneath him...

Kelly made it out of the building, welcoming the fresh air. She could hear Kaiba yelling in the lobby so she slipped into the crowd.

Wandering aimlessly around a fountain a little ways away from Kaiba Corp she bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry I wasn't paying attention.. Wait a minute you're one of those guys from the other day!"

What was his name? Joey? She heard Kaiba mumble mutt under his breath.

"Yeah, and yer the cutie that Yuug is related too." The guy wasn't as tall as Kaiba but even with her heels he still had a few inches on her.

"Cutie?" She felt her face turn red. What a weird week this has been.

"Well yeah, everyone is obsessing about how ya look like 'em but frankly I don't see it." He scratched his head and looked away from her.

"How has he been handling it?"

"Fine, a little confused. He really wants to meet ya." He was kind of scruffy looking, Kaibas opposite. But he had a kindness about him that made it easy to trust him.

"Well you probably won't meet my brother but I would like to meet Yugi and his grandfather." The guy smiled down at her, he was kind of cute. But he wasn't well.. you know who...

She suddenly sat down freaking the poor guy out. What the hell did she just see? Did he do this on purpose? Maybe he finally found a way to exert his power over her.

"Are ya alright? Can I get ya some water?" Joey looked around for a vending machine, "You look a little feverish."

"I'm fine, I just need a minute." Maybe a drink. "Acutally is there a bar near by?"

In a blur she was now sitting and throwing back drink after drink.

"Maybe you should slow it down a bit?"

"I'm fine" She had her bag at her feet, it buzzed about every five minutes. It could've been anyone, she left without telling Max. Her mom may know about her antics by now. Her dad was pissed. Or it could be Kaiba.

Either way she was ignoring the world outside of this bar.

"Yer only 22 right?"

"Yup" _buzz. Buzz. Buzz._

What number was she on? her sixth? Oh well, she lifted her hand for another.

"Seriously, here we can go to the card shop and relax a bit." Joey stood and pulled her off the stool. He tossed money onto the counter and helped her out. Maybe she was little tipsy. Or the floor was uneven.

 _Buzz. Buzz. Buzz._

"Are ya gonna get that?" He helped her down the street as she wobbled along the sidewalk.

"Nope." Maybe her phone would find a more fullfilling life in a bush somewhere.

They finally arrived at the card shop only to find the Tea girl at the register.

 _Buzz. Buzz. Buzz._

"Hey Joey! OH! You brought her! Oh my goodness! We didn't get to talk at all! We all have so many questions!" The girl was practically on top of her, Joey had to seperate them knowing that Kelly had a few to many and wasn't walking straight.

"Listen Tea I think she needs to lay down for a while. Where's Yugi?"

"Oh he ran to the store. Is she alright? I can go get her some water" The woman ran to a kitchen and Kelly could hear cabnets slamming.

 _Buzz. Buzz. Buzz_.

Maybe she should at least check it. Joey lead her to the living room she was in before and she plopped onto the couch and yanked her phone from her purse. 12 missed calls and 43 texts so far.

All from Seto Kaiba.

What the hell?

She checked email and texts from her brother while Joey called someone. The room was spinning so she let herself relax against pillows.

She let herself believe that he was kind and warm underneath. He had a sense of humor that the rest of the world probably see. He wasn't as cold as everyone thought.

She kept seeing those piercing blue eyes in her mind.

Until she heard the door to the shop crash open.

"I NEED YOUR HELP DWEEBS"

Why did that voice sound familiar? Oh right...

Kelly snapped up, Joey jumped at the sound and noticed how Kelly reacted. She started to wonder if she could make it to the outside before Kaiba burst into the room…

Kelly took the chance and flopped off the couch.

"Oh thank god I found you, I really need to explain everything." He reached out and grabbed her arm. Only to be surprised that she tried to twist out of his grip.

"LET GO OF ME!"

"I just want to talk I-"

"I don't care about what you do with your love life, but I will not be apart of a lie!"

"You don't understand, I ended it with Nami _months_ ago!"

He managed to move her to face away from him and gripped her around her waist lifting her feet off the floor. Her breath was strong with vodka, and her body was hot. Why was she here in the first place?

After a few seconds of wiggling she finally gave up.

"Please, I've never been in a relationship. I don't want to be taken advantage of." He could hear her voice crack.

She tried so hard but the alcohol caused more emotion, there were tears streaming down her face now.

.

He was so angry. Nami popped in, she claimed she wanted to talk. She was mad that he kept checking the time. It was none of her business that he found someone he was interested in.

She slipped into his lap and started to kiss his neck, and then to his horror Kelly had walked in.

He held Kelly around her waist and tried to think of a way to explain that it was just that simple.

"She just.. She just wanted to force her way back in. I promise nothing happened."

"She was in your lap."

"She sat in my lap moments before you walked in. I told her I was going to lunch with you but she just continued to talk and eventually started kissing me. It-its just shitty timing, but I tried to find you, I lost count of how many times I called you."

He continued to talk but knew she wasn't listening.

Putting her down would be a bad decision, she'll probably run. He lifted her over his shoulder listening to squeal in protest and sat her on the couch. He angled himself to where she was trapped.

"Kelly, I just need you to concentrate." She was a little drunk, that was obvious. "I want to try what ever this is becoming. Nami is nothing."

Kaiba leaned in to press his lips against hers when he heard someone clear there throat. He was seriously going to kill Joey.

"I hate to interrupt but if ya did somth'n to hurt this little cutie then i'm gonna have to ask ya to leave." Joey stood inches from Kaiba with his arms folded across his chest.

Seriously, just why? He was trying to look tough and dominant but right now he came off like a puffed out bird.

"Mutt, I am giving you one opportunity to walk away-"

"It's fine, Joey can we have a minute?"

"But Kel, you're drunk and-"

Just as he started to argue Yugi hurried in through another door, he dropped his bags and stood next to Kelly.

"Are you alright? Joey called and said you were fall down drunk and Kaiba was taking advantage of you and.. And... Why are you looking at me like that?" Confusion invaded Yugi's features as he reached out to stroke her shoulder.

"Listen I am so glad you guys are tight and caring but i'm not like that. I am a big girl and can handle one conversation while tipsy." Kaiba was impressed and excited. She had a very different personality from these dorks.

He shifted as angry purple eyes turned towards him. Urging him to continue.

"Uh.. Right.. I just want to see where and how far we get. You are fierce and fearless of the people around you. Those are traits are something I would've never found attractive before. But your confidence was just so intense I couldn't help myself." What did she want? Him to bear his soul in front of Yugi and Joey?

She was so full of life and was ready to take everything on. And he wanted to be a part of every second. How the hell could he put that into words?

He took a deep breath to continue when she thankfully interrupted.

"How about this, you take me on a few more dates but first fuck up and this is done." She really didn't mess around.

"Sounds like a good enough deal." He leaned in for a light kiss when she thrust out her hand poking her pinky at him.

"Pinky swear that today was an accident first." Was she serious?

He laughed lightly and gently took her pinky in his. "Yes, I pinky promise short stack."

Excitement filled him as Kelly pulled him towards him by his tie and smacked a kiss onto his lips. He smiled into it as he could hear Joey make sounds of irritation.

Please rate and review! The next chapter will be along soon ;)


	8. Chapter 75: swimming?

helllooooooo all. So this chapter is a little unique. Its a chapter I wrote when I hit serious writers block for the last few. This has a little fluff but its also cute and hilarious. Its also bittersweet for me cause this means its almost over! And this bring up an awkward topic. With the fluff due to writers block there was also a lemon written (I had nothing going on upstairs for the story line) it maaaaay or may not posted. But in the mean time please enjoy the awkward chapter!

 _* 6 months later *_

"Hey what's your dream vacaation?" Kelly laid tangled in sheets on his bed as he rested next to her. She always wore him out after sex.

"I don't know, I don't get to go on vacation very often." He felt her long hair tickle his bare chest as she rolled (taking most of the sheets with her) to look at his face.

"That's depressing, I love going to England to see my cousins. We should go somewhere. Maybe France, that would be romantic" She played with his hair and started to braid it.

"Well when your life revolves around work-"

"But it shouldn't, you and Mokuba could've done so much when you turned 18 and-"

"Well I grew up learning that responsiblities had to come first-"

"No, you were brainwashed into thinking you had work to get a head in everything. That man was a tyrant and you know it!" Kelly was now sitting up on her knees giving an irritated Kaiba a nice look at her body.

He stood and started to find his clothes. This was turning into a bad topic. She knew his childhood was a nightmare.

Kelly stood on the bed so she could be eye level and yanked him over hugging his back.

"Seto..." She kissed his shoulder and neck hoping she could apologize in a fun way.

He turned and squeezed her to his chest. She may not have grown up in a bad situation but she had to grow up with her brother who was an emotional mess like him.

Kelly told him that her brother had been abused; they broke his arm twice, he had a few burn scars from cigarettes on his back, but worst of all the emotional scars they left. Max hated people. He hated crowds, hated being touched, didn't trust anyone, and even tried to kill himself. That explained how Kelly knew how to handle Kaibas own problems. She had to learn to calm her brother down.

"Seto, I know it hurts but you can do so much with your life now that you're free." She lightly kissed his lips and allowed her hands to travel south on his body.

She was right, he was free and she made him feel free. He opened up to her in ways he never could with all the professional help he got after Gozoboro offed himself.

As he started to play with her body and get back into bed his phone chirpped from his dresser.

"Seto no, I want to have a second round."

"It might be Mokuba, he's been having problems with a class. Just be a good girl and stay where you're at."

Kaiba rolled off the bed, his favorite part of sex was the fact that she turned out to be a bit of a masochist. He being a control freak needed to be incharge in bed, other women complained about it but it turned her on to be told what to do.

He finally got to his phone but sighed in frustration. It was Yugi.

 **Y: Just a reminder the indoor pool opens today! Tea said to meet there at 3!**

Fuck, he forgot about that. His opportunity to see Kelly in a bikini. She didn't want to go but he really really wanted to she her in a bikini. Even if it meant spending time with the dorks.

"Hey shortstack"

"Seto please come back!"

"Remember the pool thing Yugi asked me about last week? They're going today, and I want to go."

"No, I don't want to get in a pool with tons of other-"

"But don't you want me to be free and do things that make me happy?" He gazed at her with what he hoped were sad blue eyes.

"Seto can't you start with going to Muai or something? Not a public pool..."

He got into bed and pinned her down. Trailing kisses down her neck to her navel, letting his tongue tickle her flesh.

"I want to goooooo" He let his finger play with her chest and kissed her thighs. Her breath was becoming short and her face flushed. He was going to get his way and she knew it.

"Seto please, I need-"

"Then go to the pool with me today." Her back arched as he slipped a finger into a very hot area and grinned while he waited for her response.

"Fine, just please Seto I need you."

After their fun she begrudingly went back to her apartment to get ready for the freaking pool. He sat in his home office enjoying the way his body felt after making love to her. Their first time was only weeks after they met. She was a virgin and a little naive with somethings but learned quickly. And he found out she was flexible.

He also had the joy of finding all her tattoos, a Koi fish on her left outer thigh. A love haiku on her right side by her ribs. A monarch butterfly on her right inner thigh. And a red eyes black dragon tattooed right onto her left shoudlblade giving it a 3D look when she moved.

This one got him. She had never heard of duel monsters yet the creature was there on her back. She said it appeared in her dreams as a child claiming it would protect her.

And being the nerd he was, he realized this was fate. She was his opposite in almost everyway, he was neat and proper. His lifestlye sleek like the perfect blue eyes white dragon.

But her. She was rough around the edges, messy, had an attitude almost worse than him and wasn't afraid to use it. As dark and wild as the dragon looked.

The dragons complimented each other in the game he loved so much. And she complimented him. Bringing out his best.

 **K: Hey i'm ready, come get me jerk**

He peeked at the time. 2:30, she was getting better about paying attention to time.

As he drove over he thought about why she may not want to go. She was a bit of a germaphobe. And there was Tea. Tea freaked her out a bit. The woman was always talking about working together and doing things by the rule book. And that made Kelly's skin crawl.

She was a rule breaker. The Terror of Silver City she proudly proclaimed. She didn't do well with teamwork either. If she needed something done she did it herself. Sure she got along with her coworkers but she was extremely independent.

He finally pulled up next to her building, and admired how pretty this city was in the winter. He watched her bounce out to the sidewalk. She never really seemed to just walk, it was cliche but she truly had a bounce to her step.

"I hope you'r happy Seto." She strapped in and glared at him. Adorable in her puffy black winter coat with her red hat with a black fuzzy ball on the top. He tried to imagine what she was wearing underneath it.

"I am, this will be kind of fun." He pulled out and sped through the slick streets.

"Yeah, Tea will obsess over what I'm wearing and embarass Yugi and I." That was another thing that pissed her off. Tea treated her like a doll. Playing with her hair, taking her clothing shopping. Demanding to see every outfit on her...

Kelly felt bad for Yugi since Tea loved to see her in dresses and bows.

They arrived and met up with the group and Kelly reluctantly went to the girls bathroom with Tea.

As Kaiba stripped and showered as the others joked and messed around.

"Hey Kaiba I see things are going great with Kell" Tristan was excited for Kaiba, and genuinely cared about how their relationship went. He claimed Kaiba has been _nicer_ to everyone around him since she appeared.

"Yeah, we'll see how much she loves him after she sees me a suit." Joey proudly stood in green swim trunks. The bastard mutt.

"Joey come on lets not fight! the girls may beat us out there." The men walked out to find Tea already fussing with Kelly's hair. Tea had on a simple purple one piece that Kaiba saw Yugi eyeing. What an odd pair.

But he became very self concious when he looked at his little lover. Her bikini left little to the imagnation. Dark blue top and bottom but white ruffles on her butt making it look a tad bigger. But what made him anxious was that he could see almsot all of her tattoos.

Those were for his eyes only.

"Wow Kell, that's some suit" Joey stepped forward and snapped a strap on her top. Kaiba was seriously going to murder him one day.

"I know she looks so cute with the ruffles, c'mon lets go!" Tea yanked kelly in the direction of a lazy river.

"Wait wait wait, lets do something simple like go see the kiddie pool first! I bet their slides are adorable!" This was something he hasn't seen, she looked scared.

"Ah naw, Kell we're going to the deep end of the wave pool!" Joey picked her up and ran to the water, jumping right in.

Kaiba watched, letting agitation turn into fury as jumped in with a squealing Kelly slung over his shoulder.

They resurfaced quickly as a giant wave knocked them down below again. Kaiba noticed that Kelly looked terrified in the biref seconds she was up above the water before sinking back down.

"Hey, HEY HELP HER!" He yelled at the lifegaurd that noticed her behavior immediately, Kaiba jumped in yanking her above the water.

Wincing at her finger nails digging into his skin as she started to cough up water. The lifeguard helped him get her out of the water and sat with them as she caught her breath.

"Kelly I am so sorry, I didn't realize-"

 _"..cough.._ I-its f-fine.. _cough_.. I d-don't normally t-tell people I c-can't.. _cough cough.._ swim" she leaned against Kaiba shaking. Her knees were bleeding where they scraped against the bottom of the pool. But other than that she was fine.

He pulled her closer, planting a kiss on her forehead.

 _She could've drowned. Why the hell would she not say anything?_

Yugi and the rest waited patiently before interacting with her, Joey being in the back.

"Kelly if we knew we would've never brought you here." Yugi gently stroked his cousins hands as Tea yanked her into a hug.

"Poor thing, why didn't you ever learn to swim?" Kelly just blushed and looked away from the group.

"I don't want to ruin your fun, please go swim. I'll just hang out and-"

"We can leave Kelly, I don't want you to get hurt." Kaiba stood and started to pull her to the locker rooms when she stopped him.

"No, you need to relax, maybe we can find one of the millions of hottubs they have here and you can sit." She stood there shaking, cold and scared but she was still willing to stay here. He only wanted to see her in a bikini but a hot tub was tempting.

" _sigh_ Fine, but only for a little bit." They wandered away from the group and luckily found an empty hot tub that was surrounded by fake plants.

He slipped in and watched her awkardly step in. Trying not to laugh he watched her sit down, the water coming up all the way to her neck. She was such a shortstack.

"Here sit in my lap at least your head will be above water." He pulled her over and she settled in facing towards him. She wrapped her legs around his waist and rested her head on his chest.

"I'm sorry Seto" She put her arms around his neck and pressed her whole body against his bare chest. He could feel all his blood drain from his face and rush to his lap.

He shifted so pressure was placed in all the right areas for both of them and he started to run one hand up and down her spine while the other teased the strings on her top.

"I think you can find a better way to apologize for almost getting yourself killed" He nuzzled her neck feeling her cheeks get hot against his own.

Just as suspected the bubbles heightened the experience. He kissed her lightly tracing her bottom lip with his tongue silently begging for entry, when she parted her lips he slipped right in.

Her moan made him shiver as she started to grind against him, he silently thanked every single deity he could think of for having her in his life.

As he staretd to pull harder on the string someone splashed right into their hot tub jerking her out of his lap.

Confusion took over as the bubbles cleared slightly to reveal wet moppy blonde hair and mud brown eyes. That fucking mutt was going to die today.

Joey popped up pulling Kelly into his arms.

"I feel so bad, i didn't know you couldn't swim Kell please forgive meeeeee" He nuzzled against her neck as he hugged her. His hands wrapping around her waist.

You could almost hear the snap when Kaiba lost it.

Luckily Yugi and Tristan were able to pull Kaiba off of Joey in time. He had Joey shoved under the water in seconds.

As Joey coughed up water, Kelly calmed Kaiba down enough to convince him to just leave.

"You didn't have to try to drown him Seto."

"Why? He almosted drowned you, then had the balls interrupt us while we were-"

"He didn't know and that's not a good enough reason to kill someone" she was faced towards him and using as a calming tone as possible as he raced through the city.

"I mean, what is wrong with him? The way he was touching you! How dare he, you're mine. He should know by now I don't share shit in this world." He squeezed the steering wheel, he didn't plan on letting that jackass up. He had the balls to touch her? It made him wonder if he got comfy on those movie nights at the card shop when Kaiba wasn't there.

"Seto please, They know I'm in love with you..." She stopped talking and stared at him. He was stunned staring straight ahead. His eyes on the road. He thought his heart stopped.

He pulled over figuring he wasn't going to be able to pay attention anymore.

 _Did.. Did she just say it?_ He peeked at her, she was now staring at her feet. Her whole face including her ears were a very deep red.

He had fallen in love but he just never said it. He was afraid he was going to scare her away with the possiblity of commiment. But.. but maybe she had the same reasoning.

After pulling over he reached over and took her hands. Clearing his throat he tried not to tremble as he spoke.

"I-I love you too Kelly." He finally met her gaze as tears filled her jeweled eyes.

"Oh Seto!" She unbuckled herself and jumped into his lap kissing him deeply.

He pulled her as close as he physically could. The layers mad him mad and he made quick work of her jacket, running his hands through her damp hair he never felt so rushed.

He needed her now.

After clothes were finally removed (and his own seatbelt) he pulled her to the back seat of his car. Gazing down at her he made a point to memorize everything aobut her appearance. No matter how things turned out with her he wanted this moment burned into his memory.

Seto Kaiba was in love.

I hoped you enjoyed it as much as I had fun writing it. I have nothing really against Joey. I just like Kaiba better. Please rate and review and on the look out for the next chapter where we will get back to the storyline!?


	9. Chapter 8: Drama llama returns

uuummmmm... I feel like I should feel a guilty for this chapter but I'm really not... happy reading!?

 _*6 more months later*_

The last year has been like a dream. An amazing romantic dream.

And Seto Kaiba didn't want to wake up.

He flipped through paper work while Mokuba sat in his office texting.

"So, its only been a year and you want to marry the girl?" Moukuba seemed a little concerned but he didn't see her the way he did.

"Yes things have moved pretty fast with her but at this point I can't see what life would be like without her." She seemed to float through life. Not a care in the world, at least until it came to her social life.

He asked about her friends constantly, but she always mumbles that they've all left home and are pursuing their dreams across the country. It bothered him greatly that she chose to spend time with Yugi and his group.

And Kaiba knew that Joey liked her. He saw the way that mutt looked at her. Exactly the same way Kaiba looked at her, like she was the sunset. Within reach but always so far away.

But his new favorite thing was to remind the sloppy blonde that he got to take Kelly home at night. HE found all of her tattoos, HE knows how soft her skin is.

"Yeah well have fun scaring her with commitment Seto" What was with the attitude?

"I'm not going to scare her with commitment, I'm almost 27 and found someone to settle down with"

"Good luck with that endeavor."

But she did always come off as worried that it would all crumble at any second. She admitted she's never been with anyone, physically or emotionally. Obviously he wasn't her first kiss but he took great pleasure in being her first in everything else.

"Besides Mokuba, she's at our home most week nights anyway." Enough to know her way around better than he ever would.

"Whatever, does she know I'm doing my residency in Silver City? Maybe we can trade living spaces." _Thats not a bad idea._

Little does Mokuba know, he already had a ring. Of all the girls Kaiba has been with Kelly was the one. He was sure of it.

...

 _Oh shit_

"God what am I going to do?"

Kelly sat in her bathroom staring at her counter. Why? She's done a lot of bad things but this was a little cruel.

Her phone buzzed away, Karen her best friend who was modeling in Eroupe with her fiance was determined to know what was happening. She was going to be pissed.

Kelly paced the floor, this was going to be a huge step for her and Kaiba.

 _Its only been a year._

What if he leaves? He showed her a whole new side; gentle, caring, sweet, nerdy. She loved it all. She even wondered what he would say to living together. Kelly was spoiled and posessive. She wanted him all to herself.

All of the late night talks. She always reassured him that she can and will be patient with him and that seems to calm him down when he's anxious about balancing his life.

But _THIS?_

She burried her head in her hands, she didn't even think about protection. She just loved to be skin to skin with the man, he was better than alcohol. One kiss and she was willing to try anything he wanted, and she had her fix every other day. Sometimes twice in one if she was lucky.

But it only takes one lucky time right?

Looking down at the three postivie tests on her counter she sighed.

Pregnant.

...

Kaiba gathered his stuff, he was excited to get home and prepare for the big night.

He was going to ask her to marry him.

His phone chirpped and he fumbled it out of his pocket.

 **K: Seto I need to cancel tonight ttyl**

He paused as he got to his car. Cancel? She never canceled a date, she loved being around him.

He pulled out of Kaiba Corp and made his way to her apartment.

Kaiba nervously walked down the hallway to her door, she may be sick. That had to be it. She had a terrible immune system.

He knocked a few times and tried the door knob. Unlocked as usual...

She was sitting and crying on her couch. He hurried in and took her into his arms.

"Whats wrong?"

"I don't know how to explain it!" Her voice cracked a little but she wasn't slurring (not drunk), as pretty as she was when she was sad he hated seeing her cry.

"Look at me, what ever is going on it'll be taken care of." As she looked up at him he can see her face become flushed, she burried her face into his chest and wept.

"I just love you and I don't want to ruin any of this because-" Kaiba Let the words sink in. His heart always jumped when she said it. This woman understood why he was the way he was. And never judged the way he acted. Sure they argued, being both very agressive personailties but other than that he was able to open up to her in a way that even Mokuba didn't want to hear.

And she always blushed when she said it, making it all the better.

He hugged her closely and stroked her hair, he had no idea what to do. Did something happen at work? Was her niece okay? Was her brother okay?

"Tell me please." She looked up at him tears streaming down her cheeks. As she opened her mouth her phone started to vibrate.

"I'm sorry thats Karen... Hey, yeah. Yeah. I know. Please Karen I know. Thank you" She hung up and wouldn't look him in the eye. "Seto I really want to be alone."

He slowly nodded and got up to leave.

"Kelly, what ever is wrong you can tell me. I love you." He bent down and kissed her on the forehead and left.

His heart felt tight. What the hell was happening?

Joey was getting worried, he texted Kelly 4 times now with no response. She usually responded quickly.

He knew had to keep his distance, Yugi and Tristan both reminded him that she was in love with Kaiba. But he had a hard time accepting that, she was like a breath of fresh air.

He watched his phone with the tv in the background. He knew it was wrong. So very wrong but he thought about her all hours of the day. And felt down every time he saw them together.

She often texted back during her dates with Kaiba. Giving him a small sliver of hope that anything was possible.

"Alright cutie where are ya?" He had a thousand situtations running through his head. He grabbed his keys and ran.

It took about 30 minutes but he made it to her door. He knocked and waited. He was just a friend checking on a friend. Just a friend.

Kelly opened the door and looked a little confused.

'Uh, Joey? What are you doing here?" She opened her door a little more, and Joey stood awkardly staring at her.

"I was in the area and thought I'd drop by." He ran his fingers through his hair. she was dressed in her normal lazy clothes. Short shorts and a tank top.

"Um, thats nice. Do-do you want to come in?" She wiped her eyes and motioned into her apartment. It looks like shes been crying, it furthered his suspicsion when he saw a ton of tissues around her couch.

"Is everything alright? You look a bit upset."

"Um yeah. Everything is fine, why wouldn't it be?" She stood awkwardly in her living room not making eye contact.

Joey approached her, her face was turning red. Maybe they had a fight. That didn't surprise him, Kaiba was an asshole it was only a matter of time before he fucked everything up.

Stepping closer he pulled her into a tight hug.

 _They had a fight. This is my chance. I can't lose it.._

"Kelly I'm sure everything will end painlessly and it will be alright." He put a hand behind her head and pulled her close to his lips.

He closed his eyes ready to feel her soft lips. As his met hers he felt his whole body catch fire. Her breath hitched and she froze. He hoped she felt the same way as he did right now.

Everything was perfect when the door slammed open. And Seto Kaiba darkened the doorway.

"Is this what you didn't know how to explain? You have a thing going with Joey?" Kelly pulled away as quickly as she could her face as red as a ruby.

"Wait Seto-"

"God Kelly you couldn't have just put me out of my fucking misery? I've been pinning over you while you've been screwing that disgusting mutt!" Kaiba turned and slammed the door behind him.

Kelly ran after him, only to come back a few minutes later with all color drained from her face.

"Kell I'm-"

"Just get out."

"I didn't mean to, I honestly thought you were fighting."

"Just leave." She motioned to the doorway and waited. Joey bowed his head and walked out.

What the hell was he thinking?

…

Kaiba stomped into his office and poured a glass of scotch. Of course this would happen. Why would it fucking work out?

Downing a few glasses while standing by the cabinet he wobbled to his desk and sat. He felt the smooth surface, he laid her out a few times on here. He was going to have to get a new one.

He was going to marry the bitch? She probably would've cheated on him the whole marriage.

He looked at his phone that was alive with her trying to call. Was she fucking kidding? When the damn thing finally stopped he picked it up and dialed a number.

If she was going to mess around, nothing was stopping him.

"Hello Nami, are you busy?"

Rate and review! See you soon!


	10. Chapter 9: Oh baby!

I am so sorry I haven't posted in a week. Moving can be a bitch. 

When he finally opened his eyes, Kaiba hissed in pain at the light.

What time was it? Where was he? He sat up and gazed around his office, oh right. He slept here.

Looking down at himself and slowly registered that he was naked, and hungover. He searched for his clothes when he found a sticky note.

 _Seto had to leave early, call me later_

 _~N_

It took a few minutes to remember what happened. He walked in on Kelly and Joey. He came back to Kaiba Corp. Got drunk and slept with Nami. That made for an interesting Friday night. Dressing quickly he found his phone and headed for home.

He had 8 voicemails from Kelly. Calmly deleting them all he made his way to his car, thnakful for a quiet Saturday. What was he going to do? She picked that mutt of all people? He's never hated someone more in his whole life. This was a hit way below the belt.

After making it home safely, he trudged into the kitchen to find Mokuba sipping coffee.

"You look like shit."

"Shut up."

"Oh my god, did she say no?"

"She's cheating on me with Wheeler" He made his coffee carefully, measuring everything out to keep calm. The more he let it sink in the more he just wanted to break shit.

"Are you joking?" Mokuba was now yanking his brothers hair to force him to look at him. "Seto how awful, I'd get drunk too. Here come lay down."

Mokuba lead him to one of the many receiving rooms and laid him on the couch. He was already dressed for a shift. And was most likely risking being late.

"I'm fine, just go to work."

"But you're in pain."

"I had a friend come and comfort me last night."

Confusion clouded his brothers already worried face but he stood and sighed.

"Fine, if you need anything call the hospital. I'll be back later tonight." Mokuba bent down and hugged his brother. After writing down a phone number Kaiba was finally left in peace.

...

Kelly now sat in the hallway of the hospital. She was heavy drinker and needed to be checked out to make sure she was able to have a healthy pregnancy. Her heart was numb and she threw up a few times before she left. But she made it.

Last night was a nightmare. Almost fearful, Kelly woke up this morning to face the situation. Seto thought she cheated on him. If she would've just explained she was pregnant to start none of this would've happened at all.

Burying her face in her hands she let herself get lost in the sounds around her. When suddenly she saw feet standing in front of hers.

She looked up to see very familiar very angry blue eyes. Oh great, Mokuba was working here now.

"Well well well, isn't it the little bitch who ripped my brothers heart out. Why are you here? Joey give you a concussion while fucking?" This hurt. This hurt a lot.

She looked back down at her feet.

"Miss Nicks, we are ready for your ultra sound, you'll need to hop in a gown really fast." A nurse came up and drawled on while Mokubas face turned from angry to shocked.

"Ultra sound? FOR WHAT?" The sound of his voice made her cringe further into her seat.

"Sir, after doing another pregnancy test done by our staff she needs to be checked to make sure the little one is alright."

Mokuba turned and snapped at Kelly as she stood up.

"What did Joey knock you up already?" His face was turning a very ugly red.

"No, your brother knocked me up. Excuse me." Kelly walked away with the nurse leaving a very pissed off Mokuba in the hallway.

After a quick change she was now staring at grey screen, an outline that was supposedly her baby stared back at her. As the doctor explained she seemed about 3 months along, Mokuba slipped in the room.

"You weren't kidding you really are pregnant." He sat next to her staring at the screen.

"Yes, I don't really know what to do next."

"Who else have you told?"

"No one, I couldn't explain it yesterday I was in shock about it. Then Joey came over suddenly and Seto walked in when Joey decided to lay one on me." She was exhausted. "he hates me now right?" tears welled up in her eyes as her voice cracked.

The doctor got up and left as Kelly cried with Mokuba awkwardly sitting next to her. He wanted to believe her, but he was worried about his brother.

"I really want to believe you Kelly, but I will support my brother in what ever he thinks is the truth." He got up to leave as she grabbed his arm.

"Are you going to tell him?"

"I don't know."

After he walked out Kelly sat a few more minutes before standing and changing.

Wiping her eyes she walked out with confidence. She was Kelly Nicks. She terrified men twice her size. Beat someone up with a baseball bat. Was friends with a now very powerful drug lord who still treated her like a sister. This wasn't going to break her. She wasn't going to let this be her low point.

...

Kaiba paced as he waited for Nami to arrive, guilt had sunk in that he let her back into his life. Now he was worried she would try to stick around. When the doorbell rang he ran to beat the staff to make sure this didn't last any longer than it needed to.

But to his horror it was Joey.

"Hey man we gotta talk about last night."

"Fuck off mutt" He tried to slam the door but Joey quickly jumped in.

"Last night isn't what you think, I'm not sleep'n with her. I kissed her right before ya walked in. I thought you two were fight'n already and I thought I had a chance." Joey looked guilty, almost disgusted with himself.

"What?"

"I mean it. Theres noth'n going on. She made me leave right after you. Poor thing looked like she was gonna be sick."

 _Please tell me this is an awful joke. This has to be._

As he processed this Nami walked in, confused by the blonde in the entry way but still went up and kissed Kaiba on the lips.

"I'm so glad you called. I've already told daddy you finally realized how stupid it was to break up with me and he is soooooo-"

"What the hell is this Kaiba?" Joey was staring at the woman, Kaiba took a sharp breath in.

"Its nothing, Joey thank you for telling me th truth now you need to-"

"I'm not nothing Seto love, what about last night as you made love to me claiming you wanted to try again."

The next few moments turned into a blur. He could see Joeys lips moving, but there was an awful ringing in his ears.

 _They didn't do anything. She wasn't cheating. But I..._

"Well, after everything you went ahead and cheated on her. I can't wait to tell her." Joey ran out as Kaiba tried to grab him.

"JOEY GET BACK HERE! I'LL PAY YOU! JOEY YOU FUCKING MORON!" As Kaiba moved for the door Nami blocked his way.

"So last night was just because you were mad at your toy?" She tapped her heeled feet on the floor glaring at him. Her brown eyes burning with anger.

"Listen, you knew I was drunk and that I had Kelly. What happened unfortunately happened and you can't even blackmail me because we used a condom and Kelly is about to find out." He rubbed his temples as the ringing continues.

"This isn't fair Seto, you need someone who won't ask much of you and will show up when needed." She placed her hands on his chest hoping he would see her logic.

"No I need her. So just get out." He shoved her out the door as his phone started ringing in his pocket. He sighed and slumped into a chair near by. It was only Mokuba.

"Hey Seto sooooo I'm not sure when Kelly is going to be home but she was just here in the hospital and you two really need to talk."

"About what? Why is she in the hospital?" Maybe he could just live under a rock. Never seeing the light of day would be better than knowing how badly this was going to hurt her.

"She can explain that. But seriously, you two need to work some shit out quickly. Oh crap i gotta go."

Mokuba hung up as he yelled at someone and Kaiba was once again left alone with his thoughts. He had to see her eventually right? She had collected a handful of things in his bedoroom.

He grabbed his keys and headed for Silver City.

…

Kelly closed the door after Joey finally left. Could this day get any worse? She wandered into her kitchen and pulled a chilled glass from her freezer, poured ice and vodka into and found herself laying on the couch staring at it.

The doctor had said she needed to ditch the drinking ( _big surprise)_ and that if she had trouble quiting she could go to rehab. Right now it sounded like a great option pregnant or not. it would be like a vacation. A socially isolated vacation.

Turning to stare at the ceiling Kelly let her mind drift to the future 6 months from now, she was going to be huge and eventually have a baby. She probably shouldn't have a baby. Her own life was a little screwed up.

To throw a baby into the mix may do a lot of harm...

She doubted Kaiba would want it for himself. An abortion was way out of the question. Maybe adoption?

As sleep started to take over she heard her door click open. Arching her back she got an upside down image of Kaiba standing in her living room.

"How many are you on by now?" Pointing to the melting glass of alcohol.

"None, this is technically my first."

"Right, I'm sure Joey told you about my night?"

"With obvious joy on his face." She went back to the ceiling. It didn't make her want to cry as much.

Maybe his ex would make a better mother than her..

Kaiba kneeled next to her and laid his head on her thighs. _Does he know already or just being weird?_

"Mokuba said you were in the hospital, is it your liver? You drink so much and I've been so worried that you're really going to hurt yourself and-"

"Its not my fucking liver Seto." She placed a forearm over her eyes, why was he acting so sweet? She _cheated_ on him and all so he went ahead and found comfort in his most recent ex.

"Then why? Does it have to do with why you were crying yesterday?" _DING DING DING! WE HAVE A WINNER!_

"Oh gee looks who's paying attention all of a sudden."

"Don't sass me, if I can help I will do anything. What I did is unforgivable but I am still in love with you. If you would just tell me whats wrong I might be able to-"

"I'm pregnant."

Kelly watched as his face turned blank. He had no emotion. She waited a few moments knowing this was a lot to take in.

"Seto, are you alright" But he just stayed there staring at her.

"Seto please I-"

"Just give me a second Kelly," he started to finally blink and come back to the world, his face becoming stressed.

"I know I'm sorry but I don't want to argue and-"

"Kelly stop!" He stood and paced the room..

A sinking feeling started in her stomach. There was no way this was going to end well for anyone.

Kelly stood and walked up next to him.

"just tell me what you want to do Seto. I'm scared and I don't know how to tell my family."

She watched him rub his eyes and run his fingers through his hair.

 _Just say something…_

"Then we will tell them together."

"What?" her heart skipped as he finally turned to face her.

Tears had already spilled over in his eyes. He knelt down and hugged her waist. Gently resting his head on her stomach.

"We will tell your parents that we are expecting our first child together" he looked her in her now shining eyes and smiled.

Kelly started to weep again as he reached up cupping her face. Smiling through his own tears.

His kiss was warm and salty from tears.

Relief washed over her as she sighed inwardly, ready for their lives to begin.

well sorry about the wait. But alas another wait shall as I am going to redo the last chapters. And by redo I mean stare at them deciding if I want to continue the drama for a few more chapters or end it as is. Rate and review! 


	11. Chapter 10: Feet

So sorry its been a while. I hope you enjoy the next few chapters. Think of them like a bonus at this point. 

_*5 months later*_

Kaiba looked out the window of his office, his next competition was about to start. Stress was high between Mokuba graduating (working permanently at Silver City's hospiltal) and Kelly now 8 months pregnant.

He was excited to become a father, every time he looked at his bride to be he saw their bight future. Plus she looked adorable with a pregnant belly.

He turned to his computer that had a tracker on a crib he ordered, white finished wood with blue linens. Perfect.

Everything Kelly has been buying has had hints of red and black. Oh hell no.

Moving in for her had been more difficult than it was supposed to be. Obviously she knew she was moving into a home that was inhabited by men and really had no feminine touches. She had gone through and taken down anything she really didn't like and replaced it with her own stuff.

He also had to give up half his closet.

 _"Its a small price to pay love."_

 _"But you have like three dressers can't you-"_

 _"You wanted me to give up my apartment and move in."_

Even telling her parents that she was pregnant was easier than moving her in.

But it was worth to wake up to her every day, to be able to prepare for their child together.

He checked the arrival date of the crib, he thought it was generous of her mother Gloria to give them Kelly's crib but he wanted something new and more his style.

They were going to his future in-laws house for dinner, it was Gloria's birthday. He was willing to go because the woman invited both Kaiba brothers into the family. She even called them son once in a while. He adored the woman for it.

But Kellys father Nicholas, made it known he wasn't pleased about anything. Regardless the older couple were excited for another grandchild.

His phone chirpped with texts from Yugi who was anxious about the competition, he was the end game. Everyone would battle and the winner would have the opportunity to duel the king himself. Kaiba wanted to play but he didn't want to be to far from Kelly now that they were only a month away.

He put paperwork away and headed to see if Kelly and Mokuba were ready to go.

Kaiba walked into his bedroom with Kelly laying down pressing a device to her belly listening to the baby's heart beat.

His heart tightened as he heard the quick thumping sound. This was a fantastic gift that Mokuba got them as a congratulations.

"Hows our little one?" He sat next to her and kissed her bare belly, enjoying the warmth of her skin.

"Kicking me like crazy, I couldn't get any work done."

"You know your father is ok with you not working at all. Even working from home can be stressful on the baby."

"I like to work, just like you." Kaiba was lucky that she at least agreed to work from home once she hit 7 months...

"I can take care of you both," he pulled the device from her hands and kissed her lightly on the forehead, "now get ready we're leaving soon."

Rolling her eyes she waddled into their closet and started to change.

"Are you excited to tell my parents what we're naming the baby?"

"A little nervous. Your mom always says as long as they're healthy they don't care about the name" He flipped through his phone syncing the info from the device to a infant app he found. It came in handy during their appointments.

"Did you tell Yugi and Solomon?"

"They're your family you lazy woman." He walked over to a set of clothes he laid out eariler. Kelly developed a weird relationship with Yugi and his grandfather. Even forced her brother to talk with the old man.

"Yeah but you're friends with him and every time I go over Tea obsesses over my stomach." Ha! This behavior still hasn't changed.

"At least its better than Joey touching you." Kelly cringed at that thought. He was always touching her stomach and offering foot rubs. It pissed Kaiba off to no end every time she saw him.

She hopped out of their closet wearing a purple dress that made her belly more noticable. She tried to put flats on but was struggling desperately to see her feet.

"Sit down before you fall." He walked her to the bed and kissed her toes and ankles as he gently placed the shoes on her feet.

"I still have feet right?"

"Yes you do," his kisses started to travel up her legs and she laid down. Perfect now she was trapped. "You shouldn't be on them all day."

"What am I supposed to do lay around and wait?" He learned very quickly that she could be very restless. Went to bed late every night, moving around the second she wakes up. Her parents assured him it was because she was nervous about the baby coming.

"No, but you can take the time off to prepare yourself for a baby." He finally made his way to her neck and looked into her eyes. "I just want you both to be healthy."

"Who would've thought Seto Kaiba was going to be such a worrier about an infant."

" _My_ infant and _my_ wife."

"Soon to be wife, are you ready? Lets get Mokuba and go."

After driving to his new apartment and getting to the house, the young couple sat watching Mokuba playing a simple board game with Max and his daughter.

Kelly stared longingly at Kaibas glass of red wine, her favorite. Gloria fussed about Kellys health and bothered Kaiba about taking time off as well to be with his new family.

"I mean once the baby comes she'll need help and its best to bond with them. Not just her Seto you have to pull your weight..." She served dinner and everyone sat.

"So Seto what are your plans once the baby is born?" Nicholas asked from across the table.

"I was planning on taking 2 months out of the office, I'll work from home and go in when absolutely needed." He tried to sound smooth, but the man terrified him a little.

"What are you naming aunties' baby?" Hillary sat next to Mokuba, she was okay with Kaiba but she prefered Mokuba. She was over the moon to have a new uncle.

"Well, thats part of your grandmas gift. Your auntie and I finally figured it out."

His in-laws perked up and even the brothers leaned it. Kaiba reached over and squeezed Kellys knee.

"Oh right, we decided to name h - _Buuuuzzzzzzzzzz-"_ Kelly jumped as her phone went off on the table.

Not making eye contact with her pissed off mother Kelly answered it quickly.

"Joey I am little busy."

"Its the fucking mutt? Give me the phone!" As Kaiba reached for the phone Kelly stood up.

"Is Solomon alright? Yeah. Yeah. So you're all at the hospital?" As she spoke Kaiba could feel his heart sink. The man was getting old but took good care of his body. This didn't sound good.

Max cleared his throat get his sisters attention and motioned to their parents.

"Yeah, well we will be there as soon as we can. gotta go." Kelly hung up and looked at her mother.

"Baby if its serious both of you should be there its alright, Maxie we will watch Hillary for you." Max nodded and started to get up. Mokuba squeezed his brothers shoulder.

"If he's in a bad state Yugi will need at the support he can get." The four piled into Kaibas car and raced off back to Domino.

The hospital smelled steril. Kelly hated this smell. Chemicals, illness, and sadness.

The group of four joined Tea, Joey, and Tristan in the waiting room. Yugi was already back where his grandfather was.

Joey stood so Kelly could sit and Tea reached over and started to rub her belly.

"With all four of you here I am assuming you were together?"

"Its our mothers birthday, she said we should come." Max was playing with his phone as he blandly answered. He didn't really like her either.

"Oh, um how nice. Kelly have you thought of a name yet?" Tea nervously went back to Kelly. Kaiba could tell the woman had a small crush on Max but was madly in love with Yugi. It wasn't her fault the two could be twins.

"No, so what happened?" She tried to turn away but settled for rubbing her own belly brushing Teas away.

"He was lifting boxes and had a heart attack, Yugi and Joey said they called immdiately." Tristan answered quickly. He moved to where he could stand inbetween Kaiba and Joey.

"That sucks, wasn't he told he needs to finally retire?"

"Max!"

"I'm just saying. Even dad has been told to cut back a little on work since its wearing him out more. Mom even altered his diet." The siblings stared at each other, they really did feel out of place being here.

"Well Yug and I got 'em here as quickly as possible. Hopefully they give us someth'n soon" Joey watched Kelly rub her swollen belly and gestured towards Max. "I'm surprised yer here Maxwell."

"Yeah well Solomon did take care of me for the first 4 years of my life. I can show a little respect." He stood staring at his phone and chewing on his thumb nail. Kaiba liked to watch Max to see behaviors he shared with his sister.

Both were nail biters and both were extremely camera shy.

The group waited for hours, taking turns seeing if Yugi needed anything and getting snacks. Kaiba watched Kelly and Max play poker. Both were cheating.

People came and went through the busy lobby, around 2 am Max when in search of pillows knowing his sister was uncomfortable. Most of the group was sleeping and Kaiba realized that it was just him and Max.

"Uh so hows your daughter doing?"

"She's fine, she rants to play with the baby immdiately but I keep telling it'll be a while."

"Yugi will apreciate you being here, Solomon has helped each one of us."

"The man did take care of me. Probably kept me alive for the most part. Its the least we can do." Max stared at his little sister who had her feet proped in Kaibas lap.

"It still bothers me of how small of a world it is. Who would've thought she was going to find them through you of all people."

"Max why didn't you want her to meet them? They are both very kind people-"

"Solomon and Yugi yes. Our parents not so much. I was always worried that they would come back and hurt her." He seemed distant, Kaiba had a good idea how Max was abused.

"Were you excited to become a father?" He reached over and started to rub his loves belly.

"I was actually terrified. I was always worried I would become _him_ but I think I'm doing just fine." Max watched as his sister slept. "You'll be fine, its her I'm worried about."

"Why? She loves your daughter and-"

"She's never seen herself as a mother. In fact we started to wonder if she would be alive with how she was acting for a while..."

Max became distracted with the door facing kaibas back. He turned to see who was coming in behind him.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Max stood to face a much older version of him walking through the door.

please rate and review and keep an eye out for another chapter!


	12. Chapter 12: Family Fights

Hello all! Its been a while and I'm not sure if anyone would actually care if i posted the last few chapters. I apologize for the year long delay. Getting married and having a kid 8 months later can really keep you busy! While I'm finishing my maternity leave I thought I would finish this off and maybe even start another arc. Enjoy!

"Were you excited to become a father?" He reached over and started to rub his loves belly.

"I was actually terrified. I was always worried I would become _him_ but I think I'm doing just fine." Max watched as his sister slept.

"You'll be fine, its her I'm worried about."

"Why? She loves your daughter and-"

"She's never seen herself as mother material. In fact we started to wonder if she would be alive with how she was acting for a while."

Max became distracted with the door facing kaibas back. He turned to see who was coming in behind him.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Max stood in defense as a much older version of him walked through the door.

The man froze as he gazed around the room. The rest of the group started to stir. Kaiba already standing ready to defend Kelly and even Max if the guy tried.

"I got a call from the hospital that my dad had a heart attack," It took the man a few minutes but he seemed to be figuring out who was standing in front of him "I should be asking you since your not even apart of this family you jackass."

Max balled his fists and started to walk forward when his sister stepped in front of him.

"Maxie we are here for Solomon, please stay calm." She put her hands on his shoulders and squeezed.

"You should call him grandpa spoiled brat."

Joey walked up to the guy as Kaiba moved in front of the siblings.

"Don't you call her a spoiled brat ya geezer, lets see how tough you are against someone bigger than you-" As Joey lifted his fists Kelly cleared her throat.

"He's right, Max and I are not really apart of this family. A break from thsis hospital would be very nice and Max you should-"

"Are you pregnant? Or just fat?" As he sneered the man started to back away as Kaiba approached.

"Don't call her fat you little-"

"The father I take it? Well at least she has that going for her. Well Max was it fun growing up in a rich western home? How often did they hit you?"

All at once everyone started to yell, Max managed to get around Kaiba and punched the man in the face as he was hit just as hard. Yugi walked into chaos.

An hour later Max sat in the Kaiba mansion with bandages on his knuckles and a scrape on his jaw.

Kaiba watched as Kelly calmed him down from a panic attack. He was worried about her, she may be holding it together for her brother but he's seen her fall apart after a long day.

Yugi had broken up the fight annoucning that _Uncle Kyo_ could go see his dad really quick. Kelly dragged her brother out as quickly as they she could, he passed out from the anxiety in the back of Kaibas car.

She finally waddled into the home office sitting next to Mokuba on the couch.

He reached over and hugged her tightly, Kaiba could see her eyes starting to tear up.

"How are you feeling shortstack?" She looked up at her fiance as Mokuba continued to hold her.

"Fine, I'm glad I got Max asleep. I-I don't know what to tell my parents." As her tears spilled over Kaiba could see worry plastered across her face.

"It'll be alright, I promise. You don't need to tell them anything if you don't want to." Bending down again he kissed her forehead and held her as closely as he could. His paranoia about squeezing his son kept him from hugging lately.

But the thought of her being stressed out about anything at this point made him want to throw up.

He stood back up and looked at his brother.

"Is there anyway to remove the jackass from the hospital?"

"Seto thats a really-"

"No its fine, I will just go to support Yugi and just deal with this man." She walked over and started to brush out her hair from the tight bun it was in.

"Kelly you can't do this, the man just sucker punched your brother. What if he hurts you and the baby?"

"Seto I really don't know when you got so soft but I'm fairly well known for my recklessness."

She always said shit like this. She always scoffed at some of the things he considered to be badass. But she was never willing to share why. This always made him want to meet her friends.

"Fine then I'm going with, Mokuba stay with Max incase he wakes up with another attack."

The couple changed clothes and headed back to the hospital. While in the car she was texting away. His curiosity always got the best of him. She allowed him to meet Karen via Skype but he often hears the names Aya and Tori mentioned a lot in of her conversations. She's met all of his 'friends' he wanted to meet hers.

"Is that Karen?"

"No another friend." _Another friend huh?_

"Who?"

"He's not important, just letting him know whats going on. He may want to make an appearance." She gazed down at the screen, her fingers dancing over the keyboard.

"Will I get to meet this person?"

"Hopefully not, he doesn't like you." _What the fuck?_

Kaiba turned into a parking spot and stared at her. How the hell could the guy already not like him? Sure Seto Kaiba is not well known for being friendly but this was a bit stupid.

Before he could ask more she was already out of the car marching to the door.

Solomon was finally put into his own room that was filled with flowers from friends and family. Yugi and the gang sat talking amongst themselves.

"Hey nerd herd," Kaiba did a quick scan of the tiny room for an apparently absent Kyo "Where is he?"

"Ah he went out for a cigerette a bit ago. How ya do'n cutie?" Every time the mutt called her that Kaiba twicthed.

He sat down heavily next to Tea and pulled out his phone.

"I'm fine, I just needed to get Max away from here."

"Aren't ya afraid the guy'll hurt you?" Joey's face was filled with concern as he took Kellys hand.

"Why would I be afraid of him? I've made guys twice his size cry before." She shrugged as if that was a normal way to continue a conversation and sat next to Yugi who was beside a sleeping (and snoring) Solomon.

"Why did you make a guy cry?" Ah nosey Tea always interested in others.

"I blindfolded him and made him believe I was going to shove him off the roof. His scream was hilarious when I shoved him over the-"

"You didn't really!? Thats awful Kelly!" Tea shreiked in shock at her story.

"What? No, I pushed him off a bench by the south entrance that gets breezy like the roof."

"WHY?" Tristan who was a well known bully in his pre-geek days seemed taken aback.

"Because he stuffed me in my locker and- _buzzzzzzzz-_ Sorry i need to take this. Hey Tex..." She walked out with her phone attached to her ear. He was starting to recognize that name too.

Tea seemed a bit stunned and turned towards Kaiba with an awkawrd smile.

"So, its been a few months have you offically proposed yet?" Tea has become a little obsessed with the fact that Kelly still had no ring.

"This again?"

"You need to propose to her, a baby DOES NOT mean she'll spend the rest of her life with you and-"

"You just want to see her try on wedding dresses." He kept his eyes on his phone, he planned on proposing. He just hasn't had time with the pregnancy and competition.

Introducing her as his finace never seemed to phase her so he figured it was officla enough. And with her running around for work and doctor appointments they never really sat down and discussed it.

"I'm just saying, she seems the type that may like a big diamond ring on her finger where the rest of us are a little more simple." She gazed at a distracted Yugi, well that was an obviously missed hint.

"Sorry about that, my friend needed to know more details about whats happening." Kelly waddled back into the room and plopped in Kaibas lap. She pulled his phone from his hands and started to play a two player game.

As the couple battled it out, Tristan spoke up again.

"Hey Kelly, you called the guy Tex right?"

"Yeah why?" She was concentrating on beating his ass at this game but was failing miserably.

"That sounds fairly close to the famous drug dealer Tex Tohma from Silver City. Didn't he go to your school too?" Kaiba noted that this got her attention.

Kelly fianlly looked up from the phone, surprise alight in her eyes.

"Uh.. Yeah.."

"Is this the same person?" Yugi asked from his daze. Concern growing on this tired face.

"Uh, hehehehe.. Um.. I'm thirsty does anyone want anything? I;m just gonna go get a drink." She waddled out of the room as quickly as her legs would take her.

Kelly continued to text her friend by the vending machines. Her water sitting in the retrival area waiting for her.

"I need to stop saying names outloud." As she spoke to herself she looked up to see purple eyes.

The man looked just like Max and was even his height. But he weighed a little more and was obviously older.

"People will think you're crazy you little idiot." He put coins in and patiently waited for his coffee to appear.

"What are you talking about?" She turned to look at him, she hoped her glare was intimidating.

"Talking to yourself. Your mom does it and people think she's nuts." He causally took a sip and started to walk away.

That sounded wrong to her. _Her mom?_ She already had a mom, Gloria was her whole world.

"I doubt I'm anything like her." She followed him anger fueling her curiousity. How dare he call her crazy?

"Well you may have a all my coloring minus that ridculous hair you look just like her. I'm sure you got all her bad habits." He was trying to piss her off. She could sense it in his behavior.

"My hair isn't ridiculous my _MOTHER_ has blonde hair. I got all my bad habits from friends and-"

"I bet you're a nail biter. Camera shy. Maybe a smoker. Non stop talker when your nervous." He grinned down at her dumb struck face as she hid her finger nails.

"I-I don't smoke, Max does. And a lot of people are camera shy. Who the hell do you think you are?" Thanks to the pregnancy she had no fuse on her anger anymore. He looked down and simply shrugged.

"I'm the one who gave you life bitch." He poked her roughly in the forehead making her take a few steps back.

"You have no right to touch me!" She gripped her water bottle and threw it at his back. Being a pitcher she hit her mark easily.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Those yuppity brits aren't your fucking parents. Zelda and I created you you selfish little-"

The group sat stunned as Kaiba looked up Texas Tohma. His record was long enough to make a series of novels. He had countless mug shots. His own mother being a pyschologist deemed him emotionally unstable and dangerous.

"I remember he was in the news with his friend what was it? Kai! They were arrested for speeding around in a stolen car that was never found." Joey looked over his shoulder.

Kelly knew this guy? He read further, well known for distrubuting drugs/ gang leader/ yakuza ties in northern japan/ murder and physical assult.

No wonder she didn't like to talk about her friends. This guys was insane.

He looked up as a nurse walked into the room holding onto someone. Kelly was being held by her sleeve with a bloody nose.

"What the hell happened?" Kaiba was up before anyone else realized what was happening.

He got on his knees to be at her level and started to wipe the blood away.

"I'm fine, stop that hurts Seto!" She tried to push him away as she had her face grabbed and forced to look up at Joey's brown eyes.

"Was it that asshole? Did he do anything else to ya?" Before she could respond Kaiba shoved the other man away.

"Get off of her you fucking mutt I'll-" Before he could continue Joeys fist met Kaibas jaw.


	13. Chapter 13: Finally

Thank you for reading! I'll keep the story unfinished in case I decide to add more into Kaibas future!

"What the hell happened?" Kaiba was up before anyone else realized what was happening.

He got on his knees to be at her level and started to wipe the blood away.

"I'm fine, stop that hurts Seto!" She tried to push him away as she had her face grabbed and forced to look up at Joey's brown eyes.

"Was it that asshole? Did he do anything else to ya?" Before she could respond Kaiba shoved the other man away.

"Get off of her you fucking mutt I'll-" Before he could continue Joeys fist met Kaibas jaw.

Joey kept hitting Kaiba before Tristan and Yugi could yank him off. Security entered the room and removed the two men.

Kelly sat with her man while a nurse checked his quickly bruising jawline. It felt as painful as it looked.

"You didn't have to shove him Seto," He noticed she was holding her stomach oddly and was wincing every so often.

"Well he touched you. He should know by now that I am not okay with it." She winced again. Something wasn't rgiht.

"Kelly are you alright?" She looked at him with confusion before she cringed with pain and started to pass out.

he pushed past the nurse to catch her before she fell, mumbling and covered in sweat she started to hyperventilate.

"Kelly whats wrong? DO SOMETHING!" He yelled at the nurse that stood slightly in shock. She snapped back and got on phone annoucning that help was needed.

Her breathing started to turn shallow as she mumbled to herself. Her eyes were closed tightening as waves of pain washed over her every few minutes.

Kaiba stroked her hair as she laid helpless in his lap. She's been under so much stress the last day.

"Sir we need to get her up, is she awake enough to stand for a second." Kaiba nodded and slowly lifted her, to his absolute horror she leaned forward and vomited blood onto the floor. He pulled her back to his chest, tears threatening to spill over. _What is happening?_

Two more nurses arrived and had to foribly remove her from his arms. He followed them holding her hand.

As they wheeled her into a room Tea cut him off.

"Kaiba! What happened?" It took a few minutes to gather his thoughts. He wasn't sure _what_ happened. Time was moving in a blur. All he knew was that the love of his life was in pain and throwing up blood.

"There's something wrong they are going to get her into surgery." He wandered over to a waiting room and just stared at the wall.

Hours had gone by. The group couldn't get any emotion out of Kaiba and quickly notified Mokuba of the nightmare taking place.

Max and Mokuba now sat the waiting room with him, various members of the group appearing to check on them.

"Hey Max, I'm gonna go bug the nurse again." Mokuba strecthed as he made his way for the door.

Kaiba kept running situations through his head. The baby was hurt. She was hurt. They wouldn't be able to help. He would lose both of them in one day.

Max was doing all he could to help him through this but he was sure Max was just as terrified. He really did apreciate all he was doing but it really wasn't helping.

" 'ay how are ya doing?" Joey sat down across from Kaiba. His face was clear, no marks where as Kaiba now had a bruised jawline...

"Go away mutt." Kaiba stood and walked out, only to hear Joey scramble after him.

"Listen things got outta hand and I'm sorry, have ya heard anything about her? I just wanna know Kaiba!" Joey pulled on Kaibas elbow and tried to hold his gaze.

"Why can't you just leave us alone? You realize you have a much higher chance of finding someone to connect with. She's the first person I have ever truly opened up to." Kaiba could feel tears threatening to spill over. He found his soulmate, but there was a small chance he could lose her today and he wanted to do this now?

"Believe me I feel guilty about how I feel but I try to meet women. But she's just so captivating like the red eyes itself. Something about her just keeps pulling me along." He really did look guilty.

Before Kaiba could respond a nurse finally rounded the corner with Mokuba looking excited.

"Seto she said she's looking for you! Kelly is doing fine but her labor started a month early. She's ready to push! Are you ready to be a dad?!" Mokuba pulled his brother towards a roon.

He thought finding out she was okay would make him feel relieved now he felt like he was going to just die.

As Kaiba was washed, given a gown, and lead into where Kelly was in bed all he could think of was becoming a father.

Was he really ready? What if he was mean? Or to nice? Or to busy?

He never told Kelly but he made himself a schedule, wrote down tips, and read books. He had no idea what he the hell he was doing.

It was a whole human being that he was responsible for.

He found himself standing next to his bride to be, she looked tired but beautiful her eyes glowing against her pale skin.

"Hey shortstack, I'm so glad youre alright." He leaned down and gently kissed her forhead.

"I'm so scared Seto, what if I can't get through this and I lose him? I don't think I can handle-"

"Shhhhhhh. We are going to get through this. You are tough, reckless, and driven. You can do this." He stroked her hair as he spoke softly. The nurses moving aroud him ready for the big moment.

"But then we will have a baby. I'm not going to be a good mom. I don't know what to do with a baby of my own and-"

"Kelly listen to me. I have no fucking clue what to do either. We will figure it out. When our child cries we will do everything in our power to make him smile. We will screw up and we will triumph. Either way we will do this together and hope he grows into a normal loving young man." She started to cry when a doctor came in.

"Arlight kiddos are you ready to be parents? Now Miss Nicks, you will need to push a few times when I say and this will go smoothly." He sat down by her feet and a nurse stood excitedly clapping her hands.

"What do I do doctor?" Sudden all the classes just went out the door. What the hell is he supposed to do while she does all the work?

"Mr. Kaiba let her squeeze her hand and encourage her till I say stop."

Kaiba nodded as Kelly started to breath and push.

An hour later he ended up back in the waiting room. His son was born, but was being cared for since he was premature.

He was estatic, he was finally here!

Max had called his parents and were on their way. They all deicided to not tell them about Kyo because telling them Kelly was in a bad state was going to be bad enough.

Seto Kaiba really couldn't decide how to feel at the moment.

Happy because his son made his debut to the world?

Furious that he couldn't enjoy his family all together?

Crippled with fear over the fact that they haven't stopped her bleeding?

Everyone did their best to console him but he just really wanted to see kelly and his son.

Tea was sitting next to him when she perked up.

"Hey you never told us a name!" The whole room became silent as they stared at him.

"Oh yeah, you were going to tell us as our moms gift. So?" Max gave him the same expectant look Kelly always has when she wants him off his computer. Ugh.

"Oh right the name, I guess with everything we forgot. We picked-"

"WHAT FRESH HELL HAVE YOU BEEN HIDING?" Gloria barged in making Max jump. Kaiba came to an understanding that she never used physical punishment but they were still terrified of their mothers rath.

"Oh hey mom! Uh Kelly went into labor early and we are waiting to hear how she is doing!" The way he spoke to her you would never guess he was such an asshole. Max walked over and hugged his daughter who had blue balloons and a package covered in baby wrapping paper.

"Maxwell you better have a good reason why you didn't call sooner."

"Kaibas the father yell at him!"

"He had an important job to do, you on the other hand could've called," Gloria walked over to Kaiba and gave him a big hug and kiss on the cheek. "How're holding up?"

"I'm so scared, they haven't told us anything." He hugged her back tightly. He really needed this.

"Seto my son, congratulations. If I know my daughter she'll fight through this to see that baby." Nicholas reached out and gave him a firm handshake.

The two once told him they had concerns for their daughter.

She was either very brave or very stupid in life. They could never decide which.

"Thank you sir. Its just so much has gone so badly the last several hours."

The two nodded and hugged him together.

"Well Seto thats why we are here. To support you both in any way we can. Oh by the way... What did you name our grandson?"

As he took a deep breath in he saw Mokuba standing in the doorway.

"I'm so sorry to interupt but Seto I have a huge suprise for you" Mokuba lead his brother down the hall to a new room. One of the walls were made of glass so Kaiba looked around a little confused.

"What are we doing Mokuba?" He really didn't understand the machines and nurses standing around.

"Look you idiot," He forced his brother to stare a giant tube with a tiny pink blob laying inside it. "Thats your son."

He was covered it tubes and wires keeping his little body alive but there he was. His new mini me. Only an hour and a half old.

Tears once again threatened but never quite won. He hugged his little brother grateful for the beautiful surprise.

Another hour ticked by as Kaiba stood and stared at his baby, he was so little and sleeping so peacefully. A nurse went in and he watched her mouth move as she order the others around.

The gathered a few things and carter his son off somewhere. As the nurse exited the room Kaiba cornered the poor soul.

"Where the hell are you taking my son? I have a right to know, i will sue-"

"Mr. Kaiba if you will follow me you and mommy will both get to meet him." She turned and quickly followed the others.

"Wait! Does that mean Kelly is out of surgery? Is she alright?" The nurse finally came to a door and opened it for him.

"Ask her yourself sir." As the door swung open he could see a nurse standing next to his bride, helping her hold their fragile child.

He suddenly felt almost nervous to walk in. His palms started to sweat, his heart rate sped up, and his breathing was becoming ragged. It was almost like a dream that might become a nightmare.

Kelly looked up at him with tears streaming down her pale cheeks. Joy radiant in her eyes.

"Seto.. Come here." Her voice was soft, she craddled her little baby and wiped away tears with a shaking hand.

Kaiba finally found the strength to move and quickly sat next to her on the bed.

Staring down at his son he started to thinkof everything that was going to happen. The couple held their breath as the little one hiccuped and started to cry.

"Oh no my sweet prince don't do that!" As Kelly started to talk to him the baby stopped and breifly opened his eyes to see where the familiar sound was coming from.

It gave Kaiba the quickest view of big purple eyes.

He leaned over and kissed Kelly on the forhead and brushed his sons cheek with his finger tips. He looked down and smiled.

He was perfect.

Tears finally spilled over, Kaiba did his best to clear them so he could see clearly. He carefully took his son into his arms and whispered.

"Hello Sam."

 _epilouge_

Kaiba slammed and leaned on the door to his multie car garage. It had been a long day.

He let himself slide to the floor and just sit. He fired one of what he thought was his most reliable inventors only to discover that the rat bastard was selling off projects behind Kaibas back.

It turned into a hugr ordeal that involved security and threats. But he was home and an interesting question arose for him.

Where the hell were his wife and son?

Usually Sam and Kelly had a project or a game going when he got home and normally he could hear laughter but tonight it was silent. Her car was here, so what the hell?

He got himself up and started to search the house. He got to what became Kelly's home office before his 3 year old jumped out of nowhere and shot his father with a nerf dart.

"Uh-oh sorry daddy." Sam stared at his father with a smile. His brown hair was covered with a pasta strainer and his purple eyes hidden underneath sunglasses.

"Are we under attack?" He pulled the dart off his forhead (dead center, Kelly taught him to shoot) and calmly looked down at the boy.

"Mommy said if she wins I have vegetables for dinner and if I win i get to have cake!" Sam reloaded his weapo and repositioned the flashlight on the end of his gun.

"Okay, if I help you will you share this prize?"

"Of course daddy, so shhhhhhhhh!" Just as Sam shushed his father another flashlight was on him.

Kelly came around the corner and aimed at her son.

"Aha! Found you!"

Laughing as his son screamed with glee Kaiba lifted him over his shoulder and ran away.

"C'mon run!"

"Seto that isn't fair! Hey!"

Kaiba set his child down and went back out to the hallway.

"Can we negoiate?" He held up his hands and Kelly kept her aim steady.

She laughed at him as he winked at her.

She was still sexy with 6 month pregnant belly. Kaiba was estatic to have a daughter. Since they named Sam after her grandfather Samuel Nicks. They were naming her Ami after his mother.

"I am taking no prisoners in this battle only victory."

He managed to snatch the gun away and pulled her into a deep kiss.

"You forget. I am Seto Kaiba I am victorious in everything."


End file.
